A Winter's Interlude
by Arabella Thorne
Summary: THE CONCLUSION! Marie and her shenanigans with her favorite elf, the Lord of Imladris. As usual, it starts off with a simple trip in the Misty Mountains...add a little snow....and viola!! Adventure! Drama! etc. (Thanks again Laura for the help!)
1. Default Chapter

Well, look who's back?!!  
  
I told you I was working on more Marie and here we go. I have snow and winter on the brain right now (even though I live in a desert!) So here's more fun with Marie and her favorite elf lord Elrond in the winter months. I shall warn you now: if you thought My Trip to Rivendell was even remotely self-indulgent...well, you ain't seen nothing yet!! (If by some chance you are starting this story cold as it were, it really helps if you start with My Trip to Rivendell, which is rather long admittedly, but you will certainly have a better handle on Marie and her relationship with the Lord of Imladris............)  
  
  
  
  
  
The wind was cold as we crossed the high mountain plateau on our way back to Rivendell, our horses plodding along comfortably.  
  
I had accompanied Lord Elrond on a visit to Rhosgobel on the edge of Mirkwood where he had met not only with the wizard Radagast the Brown (a cheery fellow who liked a good, deep glass of ale), but at last, Prince Legolas, who was an emissary from his father. The three had gotten together to discuss the rise of orcish intrusion into Mirkwood, and the passes of the Misty Mountains.  
  
Now, let me tell you straight off: Prince Legolas was an eye-full: Tall, slender and blond, with deep brown eyes and a nice smile. He again, was nothing like the lovely Orlando Bloom, he was more unearthly and remote.  
  
He was quiet, intelligent and did not speak a lot, but when he made an observation it was cogent and insightful. And his Elvish was a bit more lilting than Lord Elrond's, and inflected differently. I was grateful he spoke little because it was sometimes hard for me to pick up the nuances.  
  
When it was quiet around the study because the three were reading something, or just taking a thoughtful pause, I could look at Legolas at my leisure. And all I could think of were all those fangirls in my world who would be disappointed (but probably not for long!) that he looked different. He was still very, very handsome.  
  
Unfortunately for me, he did NOT speak Old Dwarvish!  
  
We spent a little over a week at the wizard's home, I mostly acting as secretary, and taking notes and or doing little drawings of orc skirmishes if necessary.  
  
Now don't get excited: I am not suddenly a wonderful Sindarin scholar, but it was good practice and if I did not understand a word, I could put it in Old Dwarvish. These notes, though ostensibly for the elf lord's benefit, were really just a record of the meeting. Elrond had a near photographic memory.  
  
I had really enjoyed doing something practical, but I will admit, every now and then, I would get so caught up in what I was going on I'd actually forget exactly where I was! It was as if it were the most natural thing in the word for me to be a scribe in this paneled study of Radagast's. And then the reality of the situation would hit me and I'd practically swoon: here I am hanging out with a wizard, the Lord of Imladris AND Legolas the Fair! I drank a lot of tea to hide my amazement!  
  
(I did do a couple of drawings.not great, but still, better than nothing! I wish I could show you them!)  
  
Anyway, Lord Elrond and I were headed back. We had come escorted by outriders, but once crossing the high pass, he sent them on ahead as there was no danger in this part of the Misty Mountains.  
  
I was a little nervous with the just the two of us, but I figured he knew what he was doing. He even admitted to me how much he enjoyed the excuse of leaving the Valley and riding to Rhosgobel as it had been probably a good 100 years since he'd left Rivendell for any length of time. Radagast was a not a homebody per se, but did not like to travel far from his home, and since Elrond knew this, he went to him.  
  
And we were enjoying the ride. And sheesh, have to admit, once I relaxed, I enjoyed it being just the two of us! Elrond did not have to divide his focus obviously, so I was able to benefit from his complete attention. (Oh that's a trial to be sure!!) He is a good storyteller and I was kept on the edge of my saddle while he told tales of the Second Age. He even sang a few times, and boy, I was impressed. What a tenor he had. I love to sing, but trust me, I kept my mouth shut. Well, occasionally I would hum something to myself when he was leading and I was just following, half-dreaming in the saddle.  
  
As we sat around the fire one night, about 4 days from Rivendell, he looked up at the night sky and said apropos of nothing, "There will be snow before we reach home."  
  
"No kidding? You can tell by looking at a clear night sky? That will be fun! I haven't been in the snow much. It didn't snow where I lived, except in the mountains." I wrapped my cloak tighter around me in response.  
  
"The weather changes send out signals, Marie, any village head wife can read."  
  
"Right. Well not BEING a village head wife."  
  
He laughed and went to the packhorse, pulling off an extra cloak. He dropped it in my lap and said. "You will probably need this tonight."  
  
Nodding, I sighed and looked up at him. His eyes were on the stars again, which gave me a moment to enjoy looking at him unobserved. He was dressed in a dark maroon leather jerkin over a full-sleeved shirt and leather pants tucked into dark grey knee high boots. He was devilishly good- looking by firelight, his hair a dark curtain down his back, his eyes as deep as the night sky.  
  
I hastily turned away when I heard him sigh and he went back to the fire. I smiled, staring into the flames opposite him. And he was a pretty good cook too! Though he did let me cook the fish he caught one day. I guess he wasn't disgusted by my culinary skills because he ate two trout.  
  
I stood and stretched and said, "Well my lord, keep your eyes on the stars. I am going to sleep."  
  
"Pleasant dreams!" Oh no problem there kiddo!  
  
I rolled myself up in my blanket and the extra cloak and slept like the dead. Being out in the fresh air made me sleep like a log every night, even though I was never completely comfortable on the dirt.(Hey, don't get me wrong: it's not that the air isn't fresh in Rivendell.oh heck, you know what I mean. It's the outdoor exercise!)  
  
The next morning it was darn cold with thin clouds across the sun when it came up and it took me a while to get my ol' engine running. Elrond, of course, was mister cheerful as he made breakfast and I saw to the horses. Brushing them out helped wake me up, but the hot tea with honey really did the trick, and warmed up my hands in the process.  
  
Once the campsite was cleaned up, we mounted and continued on our way.  
  
The day got cloudier and colder as we went along and I huddled in my cloak grateful for the warmth, though the erratic wind began to numb my cheeks.  
  
After lunch, Elrond gave me a pair of his gloves to slide over mine, which didn't fit real well, but kept my fingers from going too stiff.  
  
And the cold began to make the old arrow wound ache. I smiled to myself as I watched Elrond's stallion bob ahead of me. Just like an old farm lady in a rocker in the Midwestern United States."Ehhh my rheumatism is acting up Virgil! Storm's a comin' in!'  
  
That night, there were no stars to be seen. And the horses stood closer to the fire than usual.  
  
Hot dog! When I woke up the next morning, light-as-feather snowflakes were drifting down. And I did what any normal human would do; I stuck out my tongue to catch them. Elrond gave me a funny look and laughed, as he heated up breakfast. (Like elves never do anything silly!)  
  
Once breakfast was done and put away, I bundled up in my cloak and a blanket and followed Elrond, enchanted with the weather! Everything became SO white and it was SO quiet. I loved it.  
  
But even I noticed as the day slowly wore on, that the snow was not only falling faster, but was getting deeper, and the wind came up and started blowing it around, making it hard for me to see the trail. But Elrond kept plugging ahead so I guess he could see markers I couldn't.  
  
By late afternoon, ice was forming around the horse's mouths and Elrond sported a pair of icy eyebrows! "You look like Gandalf the White." I said and then slapped a hand over my mouth. Maybe he hadn't caught that little slip.  
  
"What?" He called back over his shoulder. "Gandalf the White? You mean Gandalf the Grey?"  
  
"Of course! I just got the colors mixed up!" Whew! Watch it there, dingbat!  
  
Before it got too dark, Elrond called a halt.  
  
He found us a cave, which he assured me was uninhabited. It wasn't very deep, only far enough to tuck the horses in and us. But though the ground was freezer cold, it was at least dry and once Elrond got the fire going, it was nice enough. But with three horses and two people, it soon got damp from all our exhalations, and of course, it didn't help when the animals heeded their respective calls to nature. It got kind of ammonia flavored in there.  
  
But Elrond remained ever cheerful. I was beginning to feel like the human icicle, but once I started working on grooming the three animals that helped me to warm up.  
  
After the tea was gone, I sat in front of the fire, holding my now empty mug because it was still warmer than the outside air. Elrond was quietly mending a boot lace and I, getting sleepy in spite of the hour (couldn't have been much past four or five in the evening) enjoyed watching him work, his long fingers sure and smooth as he re-laced the boot.  
  
As he finished slipping it on he looked up at me, his eyes crinkled with laughter. "You look miserable Marie! Too cold for you?"  
  
"Sure. Do I look like a polar bear?"  
  
"A "polar" bear, I do not know that..."  
  
"A-a...Let's see, a snowman?"  
  
"Ah, yes. Well, at least the ice has melted off your hair!"  
  
"And your eyebrows! You looked so funny!" I started laughing, which ended in a cough.  
  
I held out my mug. "Is there any more hot water?"  
  
Nodding he took the mug and filled it, taking out some fresh herbs to steep. Soon the nice fragrance of peppermint filled the air. I took a deep breath and swallowed a cough. "Well, that certainly smells better than horse droppings!"  
  
"I agree!" I drank the tea gratefully, enjoying mostly the warmth though the peppermint flavor was nice too. When I finished, I could barely keep my eyes open and deciding Elrond wouldn't care if I went to sleep early, I yawned and said, "I am going to call it a night."  
  
"Fine. Here is another blanket. Sleep well."  
  
Nodding I rolled up in the blankets and my cloak and tried to sleep. No trying needed. I drifted right off.  
  
When I awoke, the fire had burned down to low coals and I could see Elrond's eyes half opened in Elvish sleep. Let me be frank...it was too creepy sometimes seeing him sleep like that. Of course, I never mentioned that in his presence. He couldn't help it if he slept like the half-dead or something!.  
  
Anyway, I found I was freezing. I slipped past Elrond, who was only rolled up in a blanket and his cape and looked out side of the cave. It was still snowing and was deathly quiet. It was kind of neat.  
  
I stepped out and noticed with some alarm the snow seemed to making deeper drifts. The mouth of the cave was not blocked but when I walked out, I saw drifts four or five feet tall tucked up against trees and rocky outcroppings. Even though there was just a fingernail moon out, the landscape glowed. It was beautiful, but I did wonder if we'd be able to go on tomorrow. I took a deep breath of the cold air and coughed again. It was just too dry up this high. I took a mouthful of snow and swallowed it gratefully. My feet were getting cold, so yawning, I went back into the cave, stepping around the sleeping elf lord. Rolling up in my cold blankets, I tried to get back to sleep, but this time, it wouldn't come and I just got colder and colder and I actually got tired of the steaming air and the smell of horse. How Lord Elrond managed I have no idea.  
  
I got up when it was light enough to see and I noticed there wasn't much firewood left. But I used what we had though it smoked a bit because it had gotten wet from melting snow runoff. I coughed as I waved it away and made the horses a bit nervous. Of course this woke up Elrond, who sighing deeply when he sat up looked at the fire and then at me with a smile. "Good morning Marie. I see you are trying to smoke us all this morning."  
  
"Stop! I was just trying to warm up," I coughed again as I waved at the smoke. "It's not my fault the wood got kind of damp." He shook his head and went out of the cave to take care of his morning rituals and I got the teapot going.  
  
He was gone longer than usual and I was just about to look for him, when he came in bearing an armload of wood. "This seems fairly dry, but there is not much out there. I think we should try to move on today."  
  
"All right. I am losing contact with my feet anyway."  
  
He frowned at that and said, "You cannot feel your feet?"  
  
"Figure of speech my lord. Sorry, did not mean to worry you." Actually my feet were really numb, but there was nothing he could do about it I figured, so I kept quiet. And my arrow wound really ached and I think I was coming down with a raw throat. But there you go. I blamed it all on the steaming smelly cave. And once we got through breakfast, I was more than ready to move on.  
  
Once the horses were all set up, I tried to bound into my saddle with my usual aplomb but found I was too stiff and cold and made a terrible hash of it. Elrond turned around on his horse and then slipped off gracefully. Without a thought, he lifted my by my waist and put me on the horse. "Thanks my lord," I was shivering now. He eyed me curiously and then remounted and we headed out into the softly falling snow.  
  
But my judgment during the night had been correct. We must have spent most of the day plowing through drifts and I don't imagine we got very far.  
  
It was still the middle of the day when Lord Elrond reluctantly called a halt.  
  
Wiping snow off my half-frozen face and rubbing it briskly I finally asked. "How far from Rivendell are we?"  
  
"No more than two days Marie, but these drifts are getting too deep for the horses. I would like to try to go a little farther however, as there is a small dell a few miles from here that would be good for camping. Nodding, I shivered and hunched up in my cloak. Whatever he said. I was getting sleepy anyway.  
  
He mounted up and his stallion Rhean plowed manfully through the drifts and we actually managed a few more miles.  
  
I was beginning to wonder when the snow would stop because it seemed early in the season for snow, but this was Middle Earth, I am not sure how the months compared to my time. It was snowing, the elf lord was not surprised, and it must be winter. And the darn wind! Cut through everything and made the snow swirl until it was hard to see!  
  
Yawning, I was just about to ask Elrond about the winter weather, when I heard a rumbling. I pulled my horse up, trying to determine where it was coming from. I happened to glance up.  
  
"Elrond! Omigod! Avalanche! Run!!" 


	2. Cocooned in the snow

Elrond glanced up and frowned and Rhean reared up terrified, which got my mount and the packhorse frightened. I was trying to control the animals and keep them from going off the edge, when I noticed Elrond had stopped, raised his right hand, pointing it at the now visible torrent of snow. His hand suddenly flashed with blue light which made me wince and made the horses snort, but then, they unexpectedly started to calm down. He was speaking Quenya as near as I could determine, since I didn't understand it and I watched awestruck as the snow began to pour around us as if we were a big rock in a waterfall. Wow!! Elvish magic!! I was so impressed as he sat there and calmly looked magnificently...Elven and commanded the air.  
  
But magic use is not that simple, even for an Elven lord of his stature. It was a big avalanche, and though the brunt of it missed us, it took a lot of energy to keep the tons of snow moved aside, much less big objects like boulders and trees. And as the thundering wall of snow kept coming, I could see that Elrond was beginning to falter. I grabbed the packhorse and nudged my mount close to Rhean and then tried to get all three of us against the cliff wall to avoid falling debris.  
  
And I was mostly successful in this! But though the big bits missed us, it was the smaller bits that got us in the end and whack, a rock the size of a baseball, hit Lord Elrond in the head and he sank sideways in the saddle. I immediately jumped off to catch him, but didn't make it in time to keep him from hitting the ground. Adrenaline rushing, I shoved the milling horses out of my way and dragged the elf lord away from their nervous hooves, up against the cliff wall. I tried to pull the horse close, and Rhean, his master's horse, did crowd against us, but the other two, terrified, leapt away and I lost sight of them through the still falling snow.  
  
Vilya had gone out the minute he had gone unconscious and it was with surprise I could not see the ring on his hand. Wow. Pretty neat! I had forgotten all about that Ring of the Air! I hoped, with a small shudder, it didn't invite any unfriendly attention.  
  
The avalanche was not quite done, however, and a few more tons poured down, cocooning I and the elf lord in snow and debris. And though Rhean had tried to stay with us, the rushing snow covered him from sight and I did not know what happened to him for sometime. A huge pine tree fell over us, and thankfully made a small cave under its branches and provided a surface for the snow to run off. We had a space about four feet by six and filled with the sharp tang of freshly killed pine.  
  
Finally the rushing stopped, and I cringed as I heard rocks fall and the snow settle, I pulled Lord Elrond's limp form closer to me and clutched him to me, terrified.  
  
Now what!!??  
  
I tried to brush the snow away from our faces, terrified that any little move would set the whole mountainside down on us. I tried to see how bad the knock on Lord Elrond's head was but it was about three inches into his hairline and I couldn't get a good angle on it. Luckily, the cold made it bleed slowly. I pulled him close to me and wrapped his cape around him tighter. His head lolled on my shoulder and I brushed his hair off his face. If I hadn't been in fear of our lives, I'd have been swooning to hold my favorite elf lord so close.  
  
How would anyone find us? How would they be able to get us out from under all this with out shifting the snow and debris dangerously?  
  
I hugged Elrond closer, shivering. This was a nightmare. The faint grey light of the snow dimmed and went dark as the day waned. My legs had cramped up something fierce and my bladder was clambering for relief.  
  
Succumbing to hopelessness, I began to cry. Damn snow!! And I had thought it so lovely and enchanting! What an idiot!  
  
Shivering harder, I tried to wrap us both up in our capes and share body warmth, but the damp ground beneath and the walls of snow around us were not conducive to comfort and warmth. And the little heat we gave off began to make the snow drip.  
  
I began to feel sleepy after awhile thankfully and nodded off, curled around Elrond.  
  
It had to be hours later and my own coughing woke me up. My chest hurt. I tried to sit up, but my head swam. Shivering violently, I felt terrible! And the elf lord, his breathing slow and quiet still lay unconscious in my arms. And I knew closed elf eyes was not good!  
  
Coughing again, I squeezed my eyes shut in pain, clutching Elrond closer. I was really afraid my feet had given in to frostbite and I knew if we were not discovered soon, we would both succumb to hypothermia.  
  
Yawning and coughing, I fell asleep again, this time very deeply.  
  
My coughing woke me again, and shivering, I tried to sit up, my legs so numb I wasn't even getting pins and needles. My throat was dry and raw and my head felt two sizes too large for my skull. I could only imagine what Elrond's head must feel like, with the icy cold making it ache something fierce.  
  
I moaned, trying to straighten but I was suddenly clutched around the middle and pulled against inviting warmth (all things considered). Sighing I started to relax and then sat up quickly, almost banging Elrond's chin up his nose. He had apparently awoken while I was asleep and had shifted positions with me. He was now holding me against his chest and we were both wrapped together in our cloaks. He was the source of the feeble warmth I felt and I burrowed down into it.  
  
"Marie." His voice cracked with dryness and cold. "You must not sleep anymore."  
  
"What else is there to do my lord?" I coughed and shivered and he held me closer. "I cannot think straight. I do not think I can play 20 questions right now..." I yawned and my head slid off his shoulder to rest sideways on his arm. "Your head...your head must...really...really hurt....."  
  
"I have had worse Marie. It does ache something fierce right now though." He shook me slightly and I grinned. "Sto-stop jiggling me! I want to sleep. In the morning everything will...be...better.." And my eyes closed as if weighted by rocks and I sunk into darkness..  
  
I woke slowly, head still pounding, but more distantly. I have no idea how long I had slept, maybe not very long as it was still very dark and I could not see the elf lord, though he still held me close. How nice...hugged by my favorite elf lord. Shifting, I felt a hand under my left breast, over my heart. That woke me up some...what...what...was he doing?? I began to feel a little warmer, especially my chest....I opened my eyes wider, there seemed to be a little more light now, sort of bluish in color...maybe the sun was coming up? Then I realized with surprise, the blue light was coming from me!  
  
"Hey, I'm glowing like a swimming pool at night!!" I coughed again, but the pain eased up in my chest. I stared at the blue light and realized foggily, he was using Vilya..  
  
I struggled to sit up and the hand only slightly moved under my breast, the warmth there even greater. "No, no stop that"! I feebly plucked at his arm, waking up more. "You'll kill yourself! Stop using Vilya...stop...you need the energy too...stop it Elrond!" He shifted me to an upright position, his other arm across my middle. He said in my right ear in a dry whisper. "Cease your struggles Marie. I am trying to keep you alive and awake. Do not fight me in this! This is not easy for me..."  
  
My brief squall settled into exhaustion...and I couldn't imagine Lord Elrond's energy being very high right now, either. Sad to say, I really wanted to enjoy the closeness with Elrond but I couldn't keep awake...as a matter of fact, the warmth was making it worse.  
  
"What about you? You-you must stay alive too and using the ring...the ring is bad....don't let Sauron get the ring....Frodo! Hide Frodo!...stop using the ring....it's trouble.."  
  
Elrond jiggled me again and I flopped aback on his chest, his long hair, a cold curtain against my face, it smelled nice, his hair did...some kind of flower... I coughed and felt Elrond's hand shift along my ribs and press harder, the warmth getting more intense and spreading further.  
  
"Why do you speak of Sauron and my ring? He does not know it is here."  
  
"Keep-keep it hidden.. He must not find it...it's too soon, too soon. No ring."  
  
"Marie, do not worry. Sauron will not find my ring. Who is Frodo?"  
  
"Frodo...No, can't say..." I tried to sit up and Elrond adjusted me in front of him. I kicked a pine bough and the snow shook down on both of us."  
  
"How-how much longer.....my ...lord? Until until we...until it is too late...for us?'  
  
I opened my eyes and noticed the light was getting brighter...and it was not blue.  
  
"It is not too late Marie. The outriders will return for us."  
  
"But, but all this snow...will...fall..." I started coughing and though he sent warmth into my chest, I could feel he was getting weaker, because he could not stop my chest pain.  
  
As I sat there in a daze unable to sleep because of his effort, I began to feel more warm which was a relief...maybe Vilya was working? I stirred and shifted saying, "I need to take off my cloak. I am getting warmer." I tried to shift out of his arms. "No, no Marie, it is the onset of hypothermia." He pulled me close again. "Hush. You must leave your cloak on." Still leaving his hand on my ribs, he used the other to pull my hood up and rubbed my ears, which was painful. "Ow!! That hurts!! Stop it!" I tried to pull his hand away. He actually laughed. "There is the Marie I know. Keep fighting, you will stay alive longer!"  
  
But I settled against him feeling sleepy again. All was quiet from the elf lord too. The cold was getting to both of us.  
  
I must have drifted off again (and Elrond too) when I felt snow on my face. I looked up, brushing my face and noticed it was getting lighter. Elrond HAD fallen asleep again, eyes closed and worried I tried to turn in his arms and shake him. Maybe the snow and debris were shifting?  
  
His hand had slipped off my chest and I pulled it out of my tunic and tried chaffing it to get him to stir. His head just lolled against mine.  
  
Okay you guys, do not hit me or cringe too much...let's just blame it on the hypothermia, shall we? But I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and ran a hand down his soft face (no stubble!!). When would I ever get another chance? He was a pretty darn good elf lord and had been really patient with me. Think of all the trouble I had caused him (stop laughing out there!!) And he still remained my friend and had not (as yet!) tied me up in a sack and left me on the East Road!  
  
Okay, mush time over!  
  
Maybe you all figured it out, but we were finally being rescued. It took another half an hour or so for me to be sure, but along with it getting lighter, I could hear voices! For a brief moment I got scared: It wouldn't be orcs or something would it??  
  
But no, when the daylight finally came in, I saw through my tearing eyes (the light was so bright!!) it was an Elvish face looking down at us. Glorfindel's actually (talk about blond Elvish eyefuls!! Remind me to talk about him sometime. Woo.)  
  
ANYWAY, the snow was carefully cleared away and I said anxiously in a hoarse voice "He's had a rock hit him!! He's been trying to keep me alive with Vilya!! Help him!!" I kept blinking as the light really hurt.  
  
I was lifted out first and carried over to a waiting elf on horseback who bundled me up. I tried to keep my eyes closed but I had to see what happened to Elrond. I hissed at the blood dried on his face as he was carefully lifted out and Glorfindel, already remounted took his lord in his arms. Okay, okay Elrond was all right. I turned my face away from all that snow and sunlight because my eyes were really burning. The elf holding me adjusted me in his arms and covered up my face. His body warmth allowed me to relax and I fell asleep again.  
  
The next two days were miserable. And I spent most of them asleep. The elves with us tried to keep Elrond and I warm and to keep frostbite from spreading.  
  
Elrond steadily improved and by the time we rode into Rivendell late the second night, he was able to sit a horse, albeit with someone riding behind him.  
  
During the day, my eyes had been wrapped against the snow glare (Elronds too for that matter) I only knew we had reached Rivendell because the rider holding me, Calador, said quietly, "We are home mistress." I sighed deeply. A soft bed!! I couldn't wait!!  
  
And I was not really injured, just nursing a nasty cold and my feet were really numb, but I knew a hot bath would fix that!  
  
I was set on my bed and I quickly unwrapped my eyes, wincing just a little. Only a small candle burned behind me. I thankfully pulled off my clothes and tiredly fell back into the quilt. With the last of my strength, I wrapped myself up and fell asleep again.  
  
Ah bliss!  
  
Bliss was going to be in short order for quite awhile. As they say, things were going to get worse before they got better (and that in itself was a relative term.)  
  
The next morning, I awoke, my head feeling stuffed and my throat only kind of raw. Just a winter cold. I sat up coughing and swung out of bed to use the bathroom. Putting my feet on the floor, I realized with a frown, I could not feel the floor. I looked down at my bandaged feet. Not sure why they needed bandaging, but they had, right after we made camp the first night. Elrond had directed Glorfindel, but he seemed to know what he was doing.  
  
Anwyay, I tried to walk and it was really strange, not feeling and I kind of held onto things as I made my way uncertainly to the bathroom.  
  
Finished, I brought out a glass of water with me and sat on the bed and just stared at my feet. Hm. I tried to wiggle my toes. But I couldn't feel anything. Maybe the bandages had been wrapped too tight?  
  
I noticed my legs looked very white and pale, but I hadn't lain out in the sun in ages. (I actually did that a few times in the summer in my patio. The sun felt good, and since I could sort of read Sindarin, I actually indulged in books. Very pleasant)  
  
Sitting there trying to puzzle out myself, I did not notice that Elrond had come in until I looked up and saw him standing at the foot of the bed.  
  
I smiled at him, glad to see him on his feet and looking...well...his ol' Elvish self again. He still had a thin strip of linen wrapped around his forehead and his face looked grave. By this time, surely you know, it was a little late for me to be nervous in front of him sitting there naked, though it still makes me feel vulnerable.  
  
"Hi there!" I blurted out in Old Dwarvish. I stood up weaving and he came over to me and not being able to help myself, I gave him a big hug. "I am so glad to see you awake and functioning! You had me so worried! How do you feel?" He had actually hugged me back briefly and then set me down on the bed. He continued to stand in front of me, his eyes smiling, but his face rather still. "I am well Marie. Thank you for your quick thinking in the avalanche."  
  
I grinned crookedly. "Well thanks for keeping me alive." I put a hand on my heart. "That must have been so taxing!"  
  
He smiled and nodded.  
  
"Hey, did the horses survive?"  
  
"Yes, they actually alerted the riders to our plight."  
  
"I am so glad! I am rather fond of Carenloth."  
  
"Carneloth, Rhean and Fenril are all fine. It is you that has me concerned."  
  
I slumped. Darn. Coughing I looked at my hands. "It's just a cold. I have had worse."  
  
"The cold is not what has me concerned." He bent and swung my legs onto the bed.  
  
"Oh hey wait, I haven't had a hot bath yet! They'll be all right after a good soak in a hot tub!" I got up awkwardly and disdaining his hand, hobbled to the bathroom and not even taking the bandages off, slid into the hot water.  
  
I tried to smile at him and saw with a sinking heart he had that concerned healer look in his face, which made me really nervous and I sank to my neck into the water. Which actually felt really good. I ducked my head and started to use soap everywhere, grateful to get clean. That is until my lower legs started to get pins and needles. I opened my mouth in pain looking at him shocked. What was happening! I tried to scramble out again, but he shook his head and actually held me down and I didn't have the energy to fight him back but squirmed weakly under his hand, starting to cry. "OOOH crap!! Ohh it really hurts!! Let me out!! Stop it!!" I tried futilely to get out from under his hand but he held me until all I could do was cry. The pins and needles had turned into the worst of charley horses and the pain was terrible.  
  
Finally the sharp pain settled into dull agony (not sure which is better) and Elrond finally let me get out. Crawling over the lip of the tub I just stood there weeping until he wrapped me in a towel and brought me back to bed. I didn't even want to look at him. I coughed then several times, and he propped me up with pillows and brought me a bathroom cloth to blow my nose into.  
  
While I was doing that, he had pulled the blanket off my lower torso and got to work unwrapping the wet bandages. Oh lord my legs hurt and my feet!!  
  
But not all of my toes thankfully.  
  
I lay there exhausted and stared at the ceiling while he fussed with the bandages. But after awhile I could not feel anything more and looked down at what he was doing.  
  
Staring at my toes that he was wiggling back and forth, and I realized I could not feel them.  
  
I sat up suddenly with that, and tried to pull my foot out of his hands.  
  
But he was having none of it.  
  
His long hands moved up to my lower legs. He steadily massaged them, until the charley horses went away. Gasping, I sank back into the pillows, relieved the pain had faded away.  
  
He looked up at me, his grey eyes having gone very dark, like night. And I blinked at him surprised. What had I done? Was he mad? I actually flinched.  
  
He blinked and turned away, straightening as he flung the blanket back over my legs. Gathering up the wet bandages, I heard him sigh deeply. He turned with a thin smile. "I shall have breakfast sent. Mind you eat it all, you need your strength. And stay put." Nodding at his retreating back I wondered at that. Of course I would eat it all, I was starving.  
  
But why did I have to stay put? Just for a lousy cold and some numb toes? I wanted to see the snow in Rivendell! I knew there wasn't probably as much as there was in the mountains, but still I imagined Rivendell would be breathtaking in a blanket of white.  
  
I dressed slowly, my numb toes only marginally bothering me. I assumed, as they were my extremities, they were the last things to warm up. I slipped my boots on and sat out on my patio squinting at the bright sun on the thin layer of snow.  
  
It became obvious very quickly, that the light on the snow was too much for my eyes. I went back into my room, rubbing them until they watered, and walked right into Lord Elrond. He caught me as I bounced off him and brought me over to the table, where breakfast stood steaming. I could barely see, and glanced down at the table trying to make out what was on the tray of food.  
  
"Marie, I asked you to stay in your room."  
  
"Well that little patio is part of my room," I said defensively still rubbing my smarting eyes.  
  
"Cease Marie." He pulled my hand away from my face, and then lay one of his over my eyes. About to protest, the warmth and the dark made them feel better and I did nothing until he lifted his hand. Blinking, I smiled at him crookedly. "Thanks, that's much better."  
  
Smiling, he reiterated, "Eat your breakfast and stay inside please." He got up and left.  
  
Puzzled by his behavior, I ate my breakfast: there was an egg and rolls and fruit and yogurt and tea which was sweet and pepperminty, with an under flavor I didn't recognize. Undoubtedly cold medicine I figured and finished the pot anyway. Couldn't hurt! I ate everything. I didn't understand why he thought he needed to tell me to eat. My appetite was never a problem here. And though I could not smell really well with the cold, I was still hungry.  
  
Once I finished with breakfast, I sat back and took a deep breath. Stretching I got up and wandered to my small stack of books in Sindarin. They were just long poetical sagas and actually books used by his children when they were first learning to read! I am glad he had held on to them. (Who would have thought the elf lord was sentimental?)  
  
Grabbing one, I flung myself on the bed on my stomach and opened the Lay of Beren and Luthien (one of my favorites! So dramatic and sad!) and started to slowly read the Tengwar script.  
  
It felt like an hour or so later, and I had actually gotten a good quarter of the way through it, making notes on parchment about word usage, as of course the language of poetry is a little different than everyday Sindarin. But my eyes were getting tired and my cold had really stuffed up my sinuses. Carefully, putting the ink and quill away, I flopped back down on the bed and lay my head on my folded arms. 


	3. Marie's STRANGE Interlude

I was having the weirdest dream.  
  
Lord Elrond was carrying me down the hallway. Why? I could walk. I squirmed, trying to get down, but he just said, "Relax Marie. Everything is all right."  
  
Okay, then why was I being carried? I could not think of a reason and so, yawning, my dream faded off.  
  
Then I was dreaming again! We went into Elrond's main study, but continued through a doorway I had not been through, opposite from the room where I had been in when I had recuperated from my arrow wound.  
  
This other room was very bare. There were lots of lit candles and little jars and bowls and things on a table along the wall. And there was a high table in the center covered with a white cloth and there was even a small pillow for my head and he lay me there. I smiled in my dream: Was I going to be the suckling pig at a feast? He walked out back into the study. What a silly dream! "Where's the apple?" I thought smiling.  
  
I slowly rolled over, chuckling and then my eyes fell on a smaller table nearby and I saw sharp little knives and spindles of threads and needles and little vials and bowls and bandages and the blood rushed out of my face.  
  
No, no, I was not going to stick around for whatever this was, and I continued my roll off the table on to my surprisingly bare feet, and ducked under the table, watching for his return. The minute he stepped in, I dashed past him, which felt really strange on my partially numb toes and ran out into the study. I almost stopped when I saw another elf there, washing his hands at a large steaming bowl.  
  
What in Iluvatar's name was going on here? But even if I was still dreaming, I decided this was one I didn't want to know the end to, so I kept running.  
  
Elrond shouted at me to stop and then I heard the two elves talking. Quickly, I dashed into the nearest room, a music room I guess, as there was a covered harp in a corner. Dodging around that, I went to the large double doors that opened out on to a wide terrace, which stretched outside a series of rooms.  
  
Latching the doors carefully behind me, I peered over the balustrade and was thrilled to see a dead vine running up the wall. My eyes tearing because of the sunlight and snow, I quickly grabbed the vine and went over the edge. I hung just below the balustrade edge, clutching the slightly damp vine with all my strength and watched for the elves appearance. My heart was beating like a drum! This was now officially a nightmare.  
  
Then a way of vertigo hit me and I almost lost my hold on the woody stem. What was happening to me? Tears blurred my vision as I lay my forehead against the ice cold stone trying to get the spinning of my head to slow down.  
  
This had to stop. I had to wake up completely. Lord Elrond would tell me what was going on. He was not sneaky, well, not often. Only when he thought I was going to give him a fight about something, usually related to my health...  
  
Before my brain could connect any dots, I found myself hauled up by my arms. I tried futilely to grab the vine again, but I was too late.  
  
I started to kick and scream like a little kid, he had me that scared and then he set me on my feet, still holding me by my arms. I tried hard to pull away and run. The other elf alarmed, stood behind him looking sharp- eyed and alert.  
  
Elrond said in a quiet compelling voice, "Marie calm down. Everything will be fine. Hush now." I didn't want them to, but my muscles went all rubbery and he picked me up before I hit the tiles. He turned and went back into the house. Unable to fight anymore I just cried, but that really made my sinuses hurt and I was now thoroughly miserable. And heck, it had actually been a very pleasant morning to start with!  
  
Elrond spoke to the other elf pacing him, saying something about a dosage not high enough and I slumped in his arms. Okay, something was really wrong with me. Duhhh! Yeah, yeah, I know its probably obvious to everyone but again, when you are in the middle of it and not feeling a hundred percent and are doped up to boot, (but not near enough apparently!) your mind takes awhile to figure out the situation.  
  
Laying me on that table again, I put a hand over my eyes, frightened to death and feeling hopeless and actually scared of Lord Elrond! In Rivendell!! How could that be?  
  
I slowly became aware of his voice. It was very soothing and comforting, even though I could not make out a word. It must have been Quenya or something. He leaned over me, and clasped my head between his hands and continued speaking. Then he held my head up, taking a cup from the other elf and I mindlessly drank whatever it was he gave me. I was feeling that boneless and undone. His voice filled my mind with quiet as he put my head down. He then lay his hand over my eyes, and the last thing I felt was cold air on my feet.  
  
  
  
It felt like days later when I awoke, my head as heavy as a boulder. I was back in my room, cocooned in my quilt, the sun shinning on icicles dripping off the roof line that over hung my patio. So either it had snowed again while I slept, or it was only a few hours....... no the sun was in the wrong position. Maybe just a day had gone by. I tried to sit up, but I felt really weak, and I flopped back against the pillows.  
  
Then with a jolt, I remembered my feet. What had he done!! Struggling to sit up, I pulled off the quilt and looked at my neatly bandaged feet. They felt numb and I could not move my toes at all. But I got really worried. I tried to sit up and undo the bandages, but didn't have the strength. Falling against the pillows again, I turned my head and saw a goblet. I reached out for it suddenly thirsty, but my strength was wet noodle level and I dropped it, shattering it on the flagstones. Wincing at the noise, I ducked down into my blankets and yawned.  
  
I slept again and had another one of those disturbingly real dreams.  
  
Lord Elrond was examining my feet, they were un-bandaged and he was gently moving my right one around. They were not completely pain-free, but felt kind of tight and slightly itchy. I looked down at them.  
  
Why, some of my toes appeared to be missing! My pinky toe on my right foot the fourth toe on my left and the tip of my second toe also on my left foot. Where did those toes go? I giggled. Some of my piggies went to the market and forgot to wee-wee all the way home! I giggled again and Elrond looked at me sharply. He put my foot down and came up to me and I smiled. "The piggies stayed home!" I laughed again and rubbed my face. I felt so woolly headed and numb. I felt the touch of his hand, and the dream stopped. I sighed gratefully. Didn't like that one anyway.  
  
It was mid-afternoon when I awoke fully. I had no idea what day. The candles were lit by my bed and out in my little patio I could see snow falling. I watched it a moment and then shivered. Perhaps I would never look at snow the same again. My head felt less stuffed, and actually, it seemed as if my cold had loosened its hold on me. My chest felt less congested.  
  
I sat up slowly and thankfully my head didn't go the merry-go-round route. I swung my legs over and carefully placed my feet on the floor. They felt strange and sore, but at least I could FEEL the floor.  
  
I went and used the bathroom and threw lots of water on my face. Sitting on the edge of the bathing pool I enjoyed the steam, which made my sinuses feel better. My eyes fell to my bandages. I did not want to know. I didn't. I looked around the bathroom and fear began to crawl up my spine. What had Elrond done? Why all the silence? Why did he just not tell me?? I shivered as I realized I was feeling just a tiny bit afraid of my favorite elf lord.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I looked cautiously in my room. All was quiet. Padding over to my wardrobe, I pulled on a dress over my chemise, grabbed a shawl and carefully, without leggings, put on my most comfortable pair of boots. I needed to go out and think, away from my room, and way away from Lord Elrond.  
  
Walking cautiously, testing my feet, I was relieved that though they hurt some and were itchy, I could walk without much pain. I went out along the winding corridor, and took it almost to the front gate, but making a swift left turn at the last minute I went into the now quiet and stark rose garden, one of my favorite places in spring.  
  
About to sit on a bench, I realized this might be one of the first places someone would look because it was so close to the House and I was very fond of roses, I always had a vase of them somewhere.  
  
Getting up, I looked around with a sigh. Where could I go?  
  
I went further through the rose garden through a small wrought iron gate into yet another garden. The beds were covered with straw, so I had no idea what grew there. Brushing the still falling snow off my face, I went over to a bent backed, gnarled tree and sat on the wooden bench that encircled it.  
  
The snow only drifted down on me occasionally because of the branches and I idly watched the silent whiteness feather down. I shuddered as I remembered was it just last week? 10 days ago? When Elrond and I were enjoying our ride.  
  
I stared at the toes of my boots, now wet with snow. I needed to find out what he had done. I brought one booted foot up next to me on the bench and experimentally wiggled my toes. I could feel them wiggling and only a little bit of sharp pain. Okay that was good. I dropped that one on the ground and brought up my other foot and did the same thing. Same response. Putting the other booted foot down, I leaned on my elbows and stared out at the silent garden.  
  
Maybe that dream I had was just that, a bad dream. I did have a bad cold after all and maybe it had just given me really strange dreams. Maybe there had been no surgery room or anything. I had never seen that room before and you would have thought that would have been the first place he would have taken me when I had had that arrow shot into me during the Hollasfar mess.  
  
I shivered again. But, I hadn't been entirely conscious for the whole cleaning up process either. I remember nothing but pain and stitches but I could not see clearly anything else.  
  
Shaking my head with a sigh I rose and stretched. I was getting just a little bit cold. But, knowing the elf lord, it would be days before I could really walk around, no matter what the problem. I smiled to myself. He was a good healer, but I was a bad patient! We complemented each other nicely!!  
  
I went through the garden and decide to exit out through another gate, taking a little winter tour of the normally lovely gardens of Rivendell. I really enjoyed the solitude and only saw a pair of elves in the distance, crossing what normally would have been a large lawn used for big gatherings and dances. They paid me no mind.  
  
The snow continued falling and I noticed it was getting thicker. Slightly alarmed, I realized I did not know exactly where I was in relation to the house I had been so swallowed up in my thoughts. I was in a little garden of circular bare beds. I crunched across and went up the path to another gate.  
  
This one opened into a slightly dark and spooky collection of closely grown bare branched trees. And beneath them it was kind of creepy and I shivered pulling my shawl around me. Why hadn't I grabbed a cloak?? I guess I was just not thinking well! The snow was thinner here and I was able to cross through quickly, into yet another orchard of some type. I couldn't place either of these little enclosures, but kept walking anyway.  
  
As I crossed the second orchard, I thought suddenly of Christmas. Obviously that event had not occurred yet, but I wondered if there was some kind of mid winter festival.  
  
There certainly had been a wonderful wild affair for Mid Summer's Eve, when I finally saw the elves being, well...Elvish. Dancing, singing, fairy lights and midnight feasts. Even Elrond, the quiet elf lord, dancing and spinning, long hair flying. It was quite a revelation. And a real reminder of who I lived with these days: People who were not human and never would be. Who followed their own traditions far removed from mine.  
  
But it would still be nice if there was some kind of winter festival. Maybe the river froze over and they all went skating?? Elves skating now there was a picture to take your breath away!!  
  
My thoughts once again had taken my mind off my path and when I looked up, I really had no idea where I was.  
  
I stopped and slumped. Damn. Lord Elrond would get so mad. I hadn't meant to be out so long either. I swallowed, my throat dry. I picked up a handful of clean white snow and sucked it down gratefully. Did that a few times until my mouth got too numb.  
  
I stopped to think of the directions I had gone in while walking and tried to get my cardinal compass points straight in my head. I stopped and took a turn to the left. I was pretty sure the house should be to my left somewhere. It was an awfully large thing to lose!  
  
And tada! I only had to walk about twenty minutes through a couple more quiet untenanted gardens until I saw with relief the walls of the house looming before me in the falling snow, the windows gleaming cheerily with candle light. I smiled. What a beautiful sight!  
  
I walked a few more feet and then stopped, my heart dropped to my wet boots. Wouldn't you know it? I was in Elrond's private garden, outside his study. Luckily the study was actually up a floor. It was fronted by a large terrace, which was bracketed by wide flights of stone stairs on either end, which led down to the garden proper.  
  
I went back under a leafless tree and tried to see into the windows if there was a certain elf lord at his desk. Biting my lip I shuddered. There he was, head bent over a parchment, the candles burning brightly catching highlights in his curtain of midnight dark hair as his quill went across the sheet before him. At least he wasn't looking for me. Sighing, I tried to remember where the next entryway into the study was.  
  
Turning, I went softly through the garden and went carefully up the stairs, as I remembered of course there was another door up there, the music room I had run through who knows how many days ago. I peeked up over the edge of the terrace and saw he was till working. Now I could see his face, concentrating on the material before him, pausing to look at something he'd written, stopping to dip his quill. He was beautiful lit by the candlelight. I shook my head. My lord.  
  
Pulling the shawl closer around me, I quietly went up to the music room door and jiggled the handle. It was locked. Darn it! I looked around the terrace and saw the only other doors were the double ones leading out of Elrond's study. I stared at them a long moment and the working elf lord beyond. I did need to talk to him. But I really wasn't up to a lecture, no matter how well deserved.  
  
Sighing, I turned and carefully went down the stairs. I slipped on the last couple of steps, and bounced down on my bum to the garden. Rubbing myself, I got up with a small groan, I guess I was more tired than I thought. But at least I knew where the house was. I went slowly out of the garden and turned to look one more time in the golden lit study. Elrond was not at his desk now, and I sighed and turned back to the garden gate.  
  
Going through it, I followed the house to the left and trudged on through the deepening snow, the last eighteen inches or so of my gown getting soaked. Well, I would soon be back in my room, since I knew just how far it was from Elrond's study.  
  
I stopped to pull my shawl over my head and brushed the snow off, when I went around a large snow covered hump of hedge, and stopped, my heart in my throat. An elf stood at the other end of the garden, hood pulled over his head, his cloak pooling at his feet on the top of the snow. For a minute I thought he looked like, like a Nazgul from the film. I shuddered and went slowly towards him, curious to see who was out here.  
  
Then I stopped, thinking quickly of escape routes. It had to be Elrond.  
  
I turned and tried running but my feet weren't up to that, and I could feel real pain now. I stopped after a few feet, and turned. I was actually scared as the figure advanced on me. I stared opened mouth as I watched him walk on top of the snow! I moved backwards, this was too weird to see in person!  
  
I backed into a bench and sat hard on the cold snow covered stone and stared frightened up into the dark cloaked figure. As he bent over me, he threw back his cloak's hood and I saw, with a shock, it was Glorfindel!  
  
Now I had only talked to him in passing a few times, though once weeks ago we had actually sat together at dinner in the dinning hall. I don't even remember what we had talked about but he had been pleasant and witty. He was a beautiful blond, radiant golden hair, very long and loose...an angelic face hiding a deadly wit. He really looked like paintings I had seen of the archangel Gabriel by some Italian Renaissance master. Seriously you guys, he was breathtakingly gorgeous.  
  
And the last elf I had expected to see. Of all the luck.  
  
"Good evening my lord. Out here enjoying the snow?"  
  
"I was just on my way to see Elrond mistress Marie. Care to join me?"  
  
"I am, well, I am a little tired and I think, well I would like to return to my room." My face dropped to the snow and the edges of his finely tooled boots. Even if he let me go back to my room, he would bring the other elf lord's attention to me.  
  
Well, at least I had a pleasant enough stroll, though now I was wet and cold.  
  
I looked up at him and saw he was smiling, his eyes sparkling. What did he know?  
  
"I do not mind accompanying you back to your room. If you would allow me?" He bent and picked me up. I had a momentary flash of panic, but realized there was nothing I could do now. So sighing, I slumped down in his arms.  
  
"Isn't Rivendell lovely in the snow?" I said making conversation, He'd only seen it hundreds of time. "I could not help myself, I just had to get out of bed and...view...it."  
  
Good Marie, there go those feet into mouth again.  
  
I hazarded a look at his angelic face. He had an eyebrow arched (do all elf lords do that??) and said "You have been up since early this morning out in the snow? Why you must be near frozen Marie!" Ah, he was going to go with me here.  
  
"Well not really up since this morning, but I could not resist as it is so beautiful." I shut up and remained silent as we went the short way to my room, I have to admit, I was grateful for the carry because exhaustion began to cover me.  
  
When we got to my room, he set me on the edge of my bed. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "My thanks my lord," I let my damp shawl drop and he took it and lay it out over the edge of a chair, spreading it so it would dry. "My pleasure mistress. Can I get you something hot to drink?"  
  
"Oh," I sat up straighter and looked at him brightly. "Oh, no, I, no thanks.... I shall just get into something dry."  
  
"As you wish." He bowed slightly and left in a swirl of dark cape. I flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a moment, then awkwardly sitting up again, I pulled off my dress and hung it in the closet to dry. My chemise was wet too, so I got another one and put it on.  
  
Fluffing my wet hair, I sat on the bed and looked at my wet booted feet. Taking a deep breath, I leaned over and began tugging off my left one. It sort of stuck to my skin and I had to yank it off with a wince as my bandage had stuck to it too. My bandage was all crumpled and splotchy with blood. I shivered and then got to work on my right boot. It was pretty much the same thing, it stuck to me and came off with protest to reveal blotchy bandages on my right foot as well.  
  
I put my boots under my bed, and though I hated dragging my messy feet under the clean sheets, I crawled under my blankets. In minutes I was asleep. 


	4. Maries resolutions

Gee, guess who I saw when I woke up? Long dark hair, serious expression, arched eyebrows and all?  
  
And gee, what another surprise. Not happy. Really, really not happy. I closed my eyes. I did not have the strength to listen to him read me a well-earned riot act. Part of me felt guilty and felt I should listen to him and another part me, probably mostly, the five-year-old part decided well, if he had only been forthcoming with me, I wouldn't be in this state. Whatever this state was exactly.  
  
I closed my eyes again and tried to act unconscious, but he was having none of it.  
  
"Marie. I know you are awake." He said mildly as he finished wrapping my right foot, and put it under the blanket. Turning, he went to the table where I usually ate my meals, discarded the old bandages and picked up a roll of clean linen for the next foot. I was really tired and could think of nothing to say that wouldn't just get me into deeper trouble here.  
  
As he unwrapped the bandage, I winced and jerked my foot. It really hurt. I looked down and saw what I had been avoiding all day. A missing fourth toe and the tip of another one. My eyes filled with tears and I turned away from the bloody mess I had made of them.  
  
Why hadn't he told me? I wondered what was missing on my right foot. I brought a hand up and wiped my tears away. Why hadn't he said anything?  
  
I closed my eyes and remained silent. I didn't want to talk to him. Besides I was still getting over my cold, my feet ached and I was tired. I couldn't roll over with him holding on to my foot. I was sort of a captive audience.  
  
He finished with my foot and put it under the blanket as well, going back over to the little table to dispose of the soiled linen.  
  
He brought over a goblet and lifted my head. I refused to drink it. I scrunched my eyes closed and turned my head away. He could just send me to sleep if he so desired, but I wasn't going to take any more medicine now. Who knows what it was for or what it would do to me?  
  
"Marie. You need to drink this."  
  
Childish as it was, I shook my head and pressed my lips close together. I hate to say it, but I just wanted him to leave. I needed to think things through and he was way too distracting.  
  
I heard him set the goblet down on the bedside table and I rolled over, away from him and pulled the blanket up. 'Just go!" I thought to myself. Just leave me to my misery.  
  
I heard him sigh, and in moments, I knew I was alone.  
  
I got as comfortable as I could and tried to go to sleep. But it wouldn't come. I think I was too tired. I rolled about in my bed and sighed angrily as I caught sight of the innocuous goblet sitting there. Maybe I should-no I wasn't going to take it. I just knew it was not a sleeping draught and I would not give him the satisfaction of taking it.  
  
I tiredly pulled myself up and blew out the bedside candles and felt better simply because it was dark. I slept finally.  
  
Another nightmare!! A real one! I was suffocating in snow and it was freezing and then I was hot and the snow was melting but I couldn't stay warm! I tried to get out from under the blanket of snow, but I couldn't budge it. I started coughing as I choked, and that actually woke me up.  
  
I sat up, my head whirling, still coughing and I knew I was fighting a fever. But I had to cool off. I was so hot! I stumbled out of bed mindless of my feet and went out to the patio and sat on the edge of the fountain. It had stopped snowing and the sky was full of brilliant stars. It was beautiful. I wondered idly which one was earth, my earth. I picked up some snow from the edge of the fountain and rubbed it on my face. Ahh, that felt so good! I blearily looked at the frozen surface on the fountain and slowly traced patterns in the thin covering of snow over the ice. Ice skating elves, ahh, what a picture.  
  
I slid down to the side of the fountain, and rested my hot head on the cold stone edging and sighed grateful for the iciness. See, I knew I could take care of this myself.  
  
But the cold made my feet ache something fierce.  
  
The snow and ice were making my head ache too, so I tiredly got up and dragged myself back to my bed, trailing water and steam from my breath.  
  
I fell into my bed and fell asleep once more.  
  
This time I was sitting too close to the fire, we were camping and I could see nothing beyond the flames. I could hear murmurs and movement but no elves. No elves. I was alone. I wanted to get away from the fire, but I couldn't move. And I was so thirsty. I needed the snow, if I could get up, I could lie in the snow again and that would make me feel a lot better. Snow. I wanted ice. I wanted water---  
  
A trickle of water! I could feel it wetting my lips I opened my mouth eagerly and then started coughing and there went the water. Ooh, my chest hurt. I leaned forward and opened my eyes, which felt all dry and sandy. It was, I didn't know when it was, but I could feel a hand against my upper chest as I coughed. The cough went away slowly and I found myself laying against a mound of pillows.  
  
My vision swam, but a face leaned in and I pulled away at first uncomprehendingly. I was so hot. Words I didn't understand floated about me, I could hear movement. Perhaps I was back at the fire again. I needed to get away from the fire. I flung off my blankets and tried to get up. But I was restrained  
  
"Hot! I-so hot!" I croaked dryly. I struggled against the arms holding me and tried to focus.  
  
It wasn't Elrond, but another elf. I struggled harder. Even Elrond had deserted me. He-he had chopped off my toes and left me. With this stranger. I struggled again. "No. No. I need snow!! The fire is too hot!"  
  
Another face leaned in close and began murmuring softly and I looked up...I struggled harder. It was Elrond! Was he going to chop off something else!!?? I started crying and tried to pull away.  
  
"Don't touch me!! No, no, no! Don't chop anything else off!! Please!!"  
  
"Marie! Hush. I am not "chopping" anything. You are very sick..." His voice faded off and darkness took me.  
  
Coughing, my coughing woke me up completely this time. I brought a hand to my chest and tried to sit up. A damp cloth fell off my forehead in my lap and I stared at it a moment, blinking trying to find some dots I could connect. I looked around my room and saw a bowl of steaming herbs and a pile of cloths and several bottles and a goblet. I grabbed it and downed it making a face. If it turned me into a three headed toad I didn't care. I looked around on the table to see if there was anything else I could drink, but nothing else looked good.  
  
Why was this happening to me??  
  
We had gone to Rhosgobel and I had been useful and met Prince Legolas and Lord Elrond and I had had this nice ride back...and then it all fell apart.  
  
The stupid avalanche and being swallowed up by the snow and then, then my toes getting amputated!! And he hadn't said anything but doped me up and prepared everything as if my opinion counted for nothing and he could just do the deed and have done with it. Me all unknowing.  
  
But even I in my wretched state could see why he would have done it all that way. Like I would have docilely gone along, with him telling me, "Oh by the way this morning after breakfast I am going to amputate some of your toes, so don't go anywhere all right?"  
  
And here I lay getting over the flu or bronchitis or something, my feet mangled because I had felt impelled to take a stroll in the snow and make everything worse no doubt.  
  
I sniffled at my own stupidity and confusion and hunkered down in my blankets. Whatever was in the goblet was not a sleeping draught so I had time to think on my sins more. What an idiot! What a thrice cursed dunderhead!! Tired and sick, I just lay there, staring at the rug out in my room. Now, undoubtedly I had crossed the line, Now I WAS going to be tossed either to the wolves or left on the East Road. Lord Elrond would never treat me as a well, not an equal of course, a friend? an assistant?--- whatever, again. I had really botched up our relationship beyond repair here with my childish behavior.  
  
My stay in Rivendell was going to come to a screeching halt.  
  
I covered my face with my hands and turned my face into my pillow and cried until I could not cry any more. I lay there, head pounding, nose all stuffed up and put the only marginally damp cloth back over my forehead again. It had been soaked in herb scented water, rosemary and lavender it smelled nice, what little got through my nose.  
  
I lay there my thoughts sinking deeper and deeper into despair until I knew with finality, I had messed everything up completely and utterly and that I had probably better think about what I was going to do---outside of Rivendell.  
  
Okay, well you can all stop snickering out there. It was kaput! Finito! Over and done with!! How else would one of you look at it??? Not so simple an issue is it? Especially if you had been the horse's behind I had been.  
  
Making my resolution, I lay there and waited for sleep or a visitor. Sleep came first.  
  
Ah, it was the wonderful quiet that snow makes, late in the evening. I opened my eyes and the room was filled with pale lavender twilight. One candle burned at my bedside. I could smell broth and I turned my head to see a bowl steaming. I raised my head, which still felt heavy. Pulling myself into a sitting position, I took the broth and drank it down. It was warm and chicken-y. Even here in Middle Earth, chicken soup was good for what ails you. I got out of bed and used the bathroom and drank two glasses of water.  
  
Now I was full. I sat against my pillows and thought long and hard.  
  
I made a few resolutions too. Even though, well Iluvatar only knew when Elvish New Year's was.  
  
I would not argue with Elrond any more. I might have to do myself bodily harm, but I would zip my lip and not do anything to contradict him.  
  
I would endeavor to keep my whining down to a dull roar and occupy myself as best I could.  
  
I would leave Rivendell as soon as possible.  
  
Wait, wait you say? Did I just declare I was going to leave Rivendell??  
  
Yup, yup, yup. I was driving the elf lord nuts. Humorous, is it? I was beginning to think not. He was constantly dancing attendance on me. I was constantly requiring aid, first or otherwise. Oh, yeah, and while he was rendering aid, what did I do? Fight like a wild cat. Productive. I was not Elvish and my skills, though improving, were minimal. (Okay light years better than my ol' friend Fingalan, but he was a special case.)  
  
But how to do it? How to get out of this hidden vale of Imladris?? I would have to wait for an opportunity.  
  
In the meantime...watch out elf lord!! I was going to be so agreeable, it would roll off his no doubt silk leggings right off!!  
  
Relaxing with the thought of things feeling resolved, I slid off to sleep again.  
  
Evening found me awake and sitting up, trying hard to concentrate on the Lay of Beren and Luthien again. I wished I had more candles because some of the Tengwar was written with little flourishes, making some of it hard to decipher.  
  
Trying to puzzle out the words; was it "willow green" or willow branch" I was caught up in that and missed yet again another silent entrance by Elrond.  
  
Looking up, I smiled and said, "Good evening, what brings you here?" I set the book aside and leaned over and grabbed the goblet. Turning it over above the floor, I added, "See, completely empty!"  
  
He took it with a smile and set it back on the table. "I am here to see how you are doing." He leaned forward, I flinched but did not dodge at the last minute as he lay a hand on my forehead.  
  
I looked up at him smiling. "All better right?"  
  
Grinning he sat on the edge of the bed. "Well, not quite, but you are mending." He lifted the book off the quilt. "Ahh, the Lay of Beren and Luthien, one of my favorites."  
  
"Good! What is that word there? I cannot read around the little flourish, is it "branch" or "green"?"  
  
Taking the slim leather volume he looked at it and began to read it aloud. I sat there enraptured as I have never heard him read poetry before, and I am afraid my mouth hung open a bit. He stopped when he glanced at me and I instantly composed myself. "Ah, so I guess it was "willow green." Thank you."  
  
What a voice he had. I blinked several times.  
  
"You are welcome. Do you think you can eat anything?"  
  
"Okay, well, maybe some more of that chicken soup. I am not too hungry right now." I looked at him and clutched my hands together. No matter my resolution, I had to know. It would just eat away at me otherwise.  
  
"Why did you not tell me about my toes?" I leaned forward, my eyes intently searching his face. "You, you really scared me! I didn't know what was happening and when I saw that room and all that stuff I got terrified and ran." I hugged myself as I shivered suddenly. "It was really frightening." I could feel my eyes watering up and I swallowed quickly. I did not want to cry and distract him. I bit my lip and stared at the beautiful precise stitches in the quilt beneath my hands and then winced at them, I closed my eyes. Stitches, I'd had enough of those! I shivered again.  
  
A slender finger tipped my head up and his deep grey eyes were glowing with warmth. I was not afraid and stopped shivering. "Marie. I took what I thought would be the least stressful approach for you. I was wrong. The last thing I wanted to do was frighten you. My idea in drugging you was to frighten you as little as possible! I had planned on you simply falling asleep and waking up a few hours later none the wiser about the surgery until I told you. I not only made a mistake in your dosage, but in not being honest with you and for that I apologize profusely. It will never happen again."  
  
I sat there shocked into incredulity. Elrond was apologizing to me? He wouldn't have had to try such shenanigans if I had been a little less a wild cat. Now I felt embarrassed!  
  
The silence stretched out until thankfully I had a cough fit. Elrond stood up and shook his head. "I best go make some more syrup for that cough of yours."  
  
I nodded, still hacking up a lung. It must be bronchitis, with a cough like this. Elrond paused and came back over to me. He lay me back against the pillows and lay a hand on my chest, his face serious. My need to cough tapered off and I said hoarsely, breathing hard, "Thank you. It really hurts."  
  
"It sounds dreadful Marie." His hand did not move and I felt his warmth sink deep into my lungs. My breathing eased up and I closed my eyes gratefully.  
  
"Sleep now." And so I did. 


	5. Marie makes new friends along with some ...

Resolutions are a wonderful thing. Sets your feet (so to speak) on a firm path, with no hesitation.

Yep. They are wonderful guidelines for life.

I am not saying my last little declaration about leaving Rivendell was all a lot of hot air. No. That is not the case.

I am just saying, it took me WAY longer to set the last resolution into motion because I was actually sick for about two weeks. It was nasty and I think, even though I had made my resolutions and so was more at peace with myself, my body had just had it, elf lord, Rivendell notwithstanding. Rolled up its eyes and closed down shop. 

So. I slept a lot and coughed a lot and even heard Elrond agree when an elf that brought in something for him...I don't know hot water, clean linen, whatever, and commented, "It must be terrible being Edain."

Well honey, it sure is when you have bronchitis.

But finally, after the sun remained out for a few days and a lot of the snow had melted except the little drifts caught in cool dark corners, I was able to get up and sit in the thin warmth for awhile. My feet were healing up nicely (thank goodness for that)...but the bronchitis, as it tends to do, just lingered on.

But since I did not have a lot of energy, doing quiet things like calligraphy and reading were just about my speed. And it was embarrassing because I would frequently nod off in my chair in the library let's say, and wake up later in bed, uncertain how I had gotten there. Felt like a real old woman. Not a fun feeling around the never sick and very rarely tired elves.

One morning late, after breakfast, I was sitting out on the terrace outside Lord Elrond's study (more convenient for him of course) and I was laying back on the chaise there eyes closed just being a sponge and absorbing the sun, when a shadow crossed my face. Figuring it was the head of the house I said without opening my eyes, "Yes my lord?"

"So you are Marie?"

Well, it sure sounded an awful like Elrond. So I sighed and said, "Yes, that's me," I yawned without covering my mouth, "Was there any real doubt?"

I guess he was being silly. He wasn't often, but maybe he was bored? 

"This is she Elrohir!" I sat up and almost rammed my head into Lord Elladan's chin. I scrambled against the back of the chaise, my blanket falling to the tiles. 

I have never met Lord Elrond's sons (nor Arwen for that matter, but I knew she spent long stretches of time in Lothlorien so did not expect to see her anytime soon) They were always out on "errantry" as Tolkien called it. And though I also knew they went off with Aragorn a lot, he usually showed up in Rivendell without them.

How embarrassing meeting them like this!! (It felt just like the first meeting with their father: me disheveled and dressed funky.) I was just wearing an old dress, easy to get in and out of for easy napping. And my feet were still bare and bandaged.

I made to grab the blanket, but of course it was in a heap on the floor. I looked up at Elladan and swallowed. He looked an awful lot like his father, a bit more youthful and lively around the eyes, less, well, elf lord than his father. Lord Elrohir was a tad shorter than his older brother and had a less angular face. His eyes were very light grey and I assumed immediately he took more after his mother.

The two young elves smiled at me, and Elrohir picked up my blanket and tucked it back around me. I clutched it thankfully, feeling really stupid. Because I was just staring. Its not every day you see a slightly altered version of Lord Elrond.

Elladan, being so polite, took my hand and bowed over it. "I am Elladan, and this is my younger brother, Elrohir."

"Oh yes, so much younger. Eleven minutes is all that separates his great age and mine mistress Marie." He stepped around his brother and took my hand and bowed over it as well.

Elladan looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow (Hey, it's a genetic trait!!) ""That's right little brother, Ada had to practically coax you out of mother." I sat there, mouth open at this revelation. Elladan turned to me and looked skyward. "My little brother was too shy to be born!"

Elrohir, having undoubtedly heard this before, just snorted and shook his head.

I took a deep breath and tried to look intelligent. "Ah, um, it is a pleasure to meet both of you my lords. I, ah, I am sorry, I am just laying here and," I scrambled again and sat up, putting my feet down on the tiles. I was just about to stand, when Elladan put a hand on my shoulder. "Oh no need to stand on our account. We just wished to see you, after all the things Ada has said about you—"

"Good Elladan, embarrass the poor woman. Pay him no heed mistress."

"Elrohir! I was merely saying---"

"My sons, what a pleasure to see you! I am afraid I missed your return." Lord Elrond, in a pale silver robe and looking quite splendid, stepped out onto the terrace. His sons, in dark green riding leathers (Elladan with a very dark forest green cape slung off one shoulder) both bowed simultaneously and then both gave their father big hugs which he returned

in equal measure. 

I just smiled. Here was a whole other side to the Lord of Imladris. And watching his beaming face as he listened to both sons tell him of their exploits out in the Wild was delightful to behold.

Dumb ol' me, I had forgotten that Elrond was a father! What an idiot!

Finally, the edge taken off their excitement, all three turned back to me. Ohh, they were so pretty all three of them in the sun: Elrond's hair a deep midnight brown and his sons hair just as long and more chocolate brown than anything, those lovely grey eyes... Well it was enough to make a body swoon. I didn't but had I been perhaps a bit more weak, I could have!!

"I see you have all made your introductions," Elrond said, folding his hands before him, still smiling.

"Yes, ah yes my lord. Your sons. Well, I am delighted to have met them at last. Perhaps, I should go back to my room so that the three of you can talk---" I got up, gathering my blanket and made to go around the trio. Elrond stopped me with a hand to my arm. "A moment Marie." He turned to the younger elves. "I shall rejoin you shortly." Taking me by the elbow, we went back into his study, where I saw a goblet sitting on the edge of his desk, which he gave me and I drank it down. No face making!! (a part of one of my resolutions remember).

Handing it back, I blinked at him and smiled, "Thanks, I'll just go to my room now. The sun has made me sleepy." It was the first thing that came to mind and darn if he didn't go all healer on me and even bring a hand to my forehead which I barely stopped myself from ducking!

"I am fine. Really, just a little tired."

Nodding slowly and frowning slightly, he let me go. And though running was strictly forbidden me, I hurried away as fast as I could go.

I just wanted to think about my meeting with his sons. Wow. They were eyefuls! All right, all right, _everyone_ in Rivendell is an eyeful! But these were the elf lords sons!!

I flung myself on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Wow. Well, just wow. I wondered how long they were going to stay? I was almost better. 

Elrond was pleased with the progress of my feet, though as I said the bronchial cough kept lingering. But I was otherwise okay. If you've had bronchitis you know of what I speak. The cough was worst in the morning and sometimes troublesome at night, but otherwise, not that big an issue during the day. Elrond kept giving me a concoction every morning and at night, but I suspect the nighttime one was more sedative than anything.

I yawned at the ceiling and picked up my book. I was almost finished with this section of the tale of the Silmarils and I wanted to find out what happened. I lay back against the pillows and propped the book in front of me. Yawning again, I smiled sleepily at the crawling Tengwar script, the beautiful, elaborate flourishes and illuminations. I was sure glad I was fine now. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my neck. I slouched down further and held the book up. I yawned again and rolled over and went to sleep. I was fine.

I rolled back over and sighed deeply. I had done it again. A "little" nap had turned into hours of sleep. I had to stop doing this! I was never going to be able to go horseback riding or even walk around the grounds at this speed. Maybe I just needed vitamins. No, I needed exercise ! Definitely! 

That's what I needed! 

I got out of bed and went to my wardrobe and pulled out a cloak and my old comfy boots that fit over the bandages. Boy I couldn't wait for those to come off! My poor pale toes, what were left anyway!

I wiggling my toes experimentally and was delighted to feel they didn't hurt. All righty then! Progress is definitely being made!! I got up, only feeling a little light headed, but hey, I had slept through the mid day meal. I saw a tray on my table by the patio and went and grabbed an apple and a slice of cheese. 

I was not going to do anything stupid. Nope. Just going to walk out along the flagstones here, enjoy the day, take a little constitutional.

I walked slowly along the corridor and as it turned north, I stepped onto the other path that led up to the pond where the swans normally lived. I sat on the cold stone bench, folding my cape up to keep away the cold and stared at the now frozen water and the beautiful back drop of the Misty Mountains. Again I wondered about ice skating elves. This little lake would be perfect!

It was nice sitting out here in the sun with a thin icy breeze skirling across my face. I brushed back my hair, which had grown quite long now, almost regulation Elvish length (I could almost sit on it). But no matter what I could do, my hair was still thin, mousy brown and baby fine.

I sighed and once again thought of my resolution. But how was I going to get out of Rivendell? I wondered briefly if I should just ask and then realized that I really did not want to know what Elrond's answer would be! But there must be some way! Maybe I could help the twins with something, provided their next foray into the Wild was not taking on orcs or something equally repulsive. But maybe they never ran just, well for lack of a better word, "quickie" errands for their father?

I mentally went through the House, trying to see things that perhaps they might purchase. Objects d'art? Statues? Rugs? Something that was not produced here.....  


I jumped up and clasped my hands: Books!! I knew Elrond was a real bibliophile (you guys should see the library!! Wow!! I wish I could read them all!! And some were really old and in languages no longer spoken in Middle Earth!! Except the elf lord knew them, i.e. Old Dwarvish!). He had to get those books from somewhere and granted a lot of them might be gifts, but surely he liked to acquire new materials? New poems and sagas? Old maps too!! Histories, maybe even medical texts, if there were such a thing here. Well, at least books on herbs and things.

Books. What a simple and elegant solution. And I got another thought!! Didn't elves celebrate birthdays or some kind of personal holiday?? I seem to remember something about that. I wonder when Elrond's birthday was? Surely the twins would want to get something and maybe I could tag along and then, you know, and just stay put, especially if we went somewhere big and bustling like Bree or or Minas Tirith!! 

Wouldn't that be cool?? Ooohh, the White City! I bet it had all kinds of neat things. I turned from the lovely landscape and went back down towards the house.

Then stopped in my tracks. What did they do for money here? There must be some medium of exchange, after all, they did get some of their foodstuffs and other things from traveling venders/tinkers/wanderers. And hey, maybe I could take off with some of the travelers instead??

I rubbed my hands briskly together. All right! I was hatching a plan. There would be a way to gracefully bow out of Lord Elrond's life and let him go on being a mighty elf lord in Elvish splendor, pursuing all things Elvish without the bother and interruption of a messy, needy human!!

This was going to be great!

As I walked slowly back down the shaded corridor, I stopped a moment and went over to the nearby balustrade, which at this point overlooked one of the many rushing streams that poured off the high mountains behind me.

If it was such a great idea, why did I feel, well, so unhappy about it?

Sighing, I just shook my head and continued on down the corridor. Perhaps tonight in the dining hall, no maybe it would be better if I waited until after dinner when everyone was on their way to the Hall of Fire. I could pull aside one of the twins (which would probably mean both of them) and ask about their fathers birthday. Then maybe they would suggest a quick trip somewhere!

So that's what I did. When I got back to my room, I went to my wardrobe and looked through the few dresses there and found the fanciest one I had. It was a bit summery (cotton) but it was a nice light blue (a good color for me) and it had nice silver trim on the scoop neckline and on the bell sleeves...It actually made me feel, well, sort of Elvish. (Will you stop snickering out there!! I can't help it now can I!?! I'm in the middle of Elvish Central here!!) 

I left my comfy boots on and swirled experimentally in the gown and was delighted at it's swish. I pulled back my hair and was about to braid it, and then decided, no, if I am going to dress Elvish, I might as well BE Elvish (most she elves wore their hair loose with some of it pulled back. I usually braided it all because I was used to keeping it out of my face that way.) Didn't have any circlets or clips. So brushing it a long while, I got it to where it was silky and shiny, just like a TV commercial. I smiled at myself, staring at the handmade brush in my hand. TV?? Did not miss it one bit. Even through this last bout of sickness when I really had the attention span of a gnat. Maybe I WAS getting Elvish, at least in outlook!!

Yawning, I stood up and stretched, and glanced at the sunlight. I went out into the corridor and followed it along to where I found a bench. I knelt on it and looked at the early evening sky. It was getting chilly and it was beginning to cloud up. I wondered if the twins would go out in snowy weather? Well, even if they didn't, hopefully it meant they would stay around for awhile. And maybe I could get to know them a little. (I hear that!! Stop all that giggling!! I know those lads are not for the likes of me, but they are so much easier to fixate on than their father, who's well, an elf lord and all! They were, trust me, a very welcome sight!) Besides, it would be fun to flirt with someone a little closer to my age. (Enough!! I know they are 2300 some odd years old...but heck, that's way closer to my age than...6500 years!! Or is that all relative?? ) (And really, you remember Fingalan? 850 is pretty close to me too...but still for an elf, he was too young. You remember how he acted. A good kisser. Woo. But too young).

I sat out in the crisp air, wrapping my arms around my pulled up knees. And lay my head atop them. Watching the evening sky go soft and grey I smiled and sighed happily. And even though it was cool, okay cold, I was feeling pretty comfortable. It had been a good day. One of the better days I'd had in Rivendell, since, well, before my toes had been...clipped.

Nothing had happened!! And I met Elladan and Elrohir!! What could be better than that??

I'll bet even Lord Elrond was pleased. I had done nothing to disturb him today. He could get his work done and enjoy the company of his boys and I was not getting into trouble. See? I WAS sticking to my resolutions!!

And I was proud of myself!

Now, if I could just talk to the boys (why was I calling them that??? They were elf lords in their own right, and...oh well, let me be honest, the little I had seen of them, they reminded me of a couple of, well human brothers. Hardly elf lord like).

Anyway, noticing elves walking along in groups towards the dining hall, I got up and wiggling my toes to get feeling back into them, I set off for dinner. 

__

All right all you fans of Elrond and Marie: I need a little vox popular here. Do you think at any point in this tale (not soon...I have already written about 70 pages and we're at about 32 here) Elrond and Marie should get...well...affectionate? Okay....**more** affectionate? This is already an extremely self-indulgent VERY AU tale (I certainly know elves have no sex drive after the first thousand years or so and Elrond is very very married to Celebrian...) I have had a couple of e-mails regarding this ah, step forward in my story....

Let me know at arabella_thorne@juno.com


	6. Marie OVERindulges andthe next day, make...

Entering the dining hall, I found a place near the end of row of benches and glanced up at the high table.  
  
Ahh, there were five chairs now instead of the customary three (and occasionally four, when Aragorn was in attendance). And what a lovely picture they made. Elrond flanked on either side by his sons, Glorfindel (sigh) and Erestor. (Sometime I should talk to him. He is very quiet, has a nice smile and somehow, though I am sure he works just as hard, seems sort of overshadowed by the more glorious and blond Glorfindel).  
  
A blessing was said, led by Elladan tonight and we all dug in. There was fresh bread and rice with some kind if delicate fruit sauce, venison, trout and spinach lightly steamed, with butter. And tea and water and fruit juice.  
  
I was really hungry tonight and ate some of everything, even a little venison, which was still a bit gamy for my palate. It was the first time in a long time I had eaten in the hall and it was a welcome change from the bland simple food I had been eating for a couple of weeks. See, I knew exercise was just what I needed!! No more lazing around in bed for me! I even had two helpings of the rice. The sauce was really good and so was the trout. And instead of the customary fruit and cheese, there were actually fruit pastries, cherry and rhubarb I think. In honor of the twins not doubt.  
  
And when the meal was concluded, and the high table had used their finger bowls, Lord Elrond rose (looking very, very nice in lavender and silver I might add), signaling the end of the meal. I rose with everyone else and headed off to the Hall of Fire, picking up a glass of mead on my way out. Whew...they have the BEST mead here. Light, slightly fruity, I could drink, well, I could drink a lot of it! And it had been a while since I had had any.  
  
But I was in a celebratory mood. I had done everything right tonight, and in a little bit, I was going to be able to corner the twins and ask them about their father. And maybe, even find a way out of Rivendell. I was a very happy camper!! I had my glass of mead refilled as I went on to the Hall of Fire. Did I mention how good the mead is here?? Really really nice and light... I liked it a lot.  
  
Entering the Hall, I saw it was pleasantly crowded, the torches were burning and the large fireplace was glowing with good cheer and all the elves were, well, they were just lovely. And Lord Elrond, and those beautiful boys of his...whoosh. And Glorfindel and Erestor. This was way better than, than TV or anything!! It had been so long since I had been here! What a dummy for staying away so long!! I found one of the few chairs available and plopped in it, careful not to spill my mead.  
  
Pretty soon, the singing would begin and ahh, then the night would really take off. Have you heard the elves sing?? Like, in eight-part harmony?? No, no, of course you haven't, sorry. I mean, the singing...and the music!!! Well, you have no idea...okay, that's right, you don't do you?  
  
Well anyway, I was leaning back in my chair, my feet curled around the legs. And holding my glass of mead. Luckily, an elf came by who was serving more mead from a beautiful silver ewer, shaped like, well, I am not sure...a dragon? A bird? Well, it was really lovely, just like the elf doing the pouring. Ah, that mead, my, my, it was GOOD! I shifted around in my chair some, I was actually feeling a bit warm. Which was great, because you know, it had been a brisk, chill day and I had neglected to wear my shawl, so I am glad I had forgot it, because the Hall was a little crowded, probably because the twins were back and all their friends wanted to talk to them.  
  
Had one more glass of mead....its really good. Sometime you should try some! Really, I think you'd like it. Nice and smooth.  
  
So, I waited for the singing to start and was just enjoying watching all the pretties go by, when the lord of the house came over. "Well hi there your lordship!" I said, feeling quite content. "Very, very good mead tonight. Excellent in fact. You should try a glass!" He was staring at me with a slightly puzzled look on his face. "Look, no coughing!" I said, swallowing some mead. "See, I am all better and you have had a nice quiet day I imagine catching your sons." I stopped a minute. "Catching UP with your sons. They seem very nice, Nice elves."  
  
I should have realized. He was silent for so long. I looked up at him smiling broadly and yawned. "Oh pardon me. Must be the heat in here. It's nice and warm. Fire's good." My arm holding the goblet sort of drooped along the arm of my chair.  
  
"Marie." He sounded tired. Poor elf lord. Must be all that catching of his sons he'd been doing. He gently took my goblet away and gave it to a passing server. "Come along." He glanced over his shoulder and lifted his hand slightly. Music, beautiful Elvish music began. "Oh wait, she, the she- elf is going to sing," I tugged back a little. Not possible. When he has a head of steam up, Lord Elrond is unstoppable. "You can hear her another night." Yawning, I nodded. Okay another night. I stumbled in the wake of the elf lord, smiling at the elves we passed who smiled back, some of them grinning. They were so friendly these elves!! Nice, very nice.  
  
We got into the corridor where it was cooler and I sort of steadfastly followed along behind Elrond who was wearing a deep lavender velvet robe that flowed behind him. He was even wearing his circlet, which he so rarely does. He looks very nice in his circlet and velvet.  
  
I yawned again as he pulled me along. As we went down a few stairs I sort of stumble-ran down them. He finally stopped and picked my up. "Oh no, no I can walk...It's just the heat. I'm just a little tired, that's all."  
  
"You are more than a little tired Marie. You have probably eaten and drunk way more than is good for you right now, and I should have noticed but I have been a bit distracted today."  
  
"Oh yes, those boys of yours are very distracting." I nodded, the velvet soft against my cheek. "I have not eaten in the dining hall in so long. And the food was very good."  
  
"I shall tell Resaldil." He said with a chuckle in his voice.  
  
We had reached my room, and he lay me on my bed. I smiled up at him and then rolled over and went to sleep before he'd pulled the blanket up.  
  
I did not sleep for long. I awoke sweating and it was dark. I felt really sick and rushed for the bathroom barely making it to the basin. Very graphically sick. Sorry. First time that had happened to me here!! Pulling myself up, I washed my face and poured myself a glass of water....which unfortunately didn't want to stay down either.  
  
So back to square one. My stomach in knots, I crawled back into bed, feeling all icky. I saw that goblet on the side of my bed, but figured that certainly wouldn't stay down. So I lay there the rest of the night tense, fighting nausea. I was only partially successful. Because I would get thirsty, and then, well, it wouldn't stay down. Luckily, my cough was not so bad.  
  
Morning finally lit up the corners of my room. I only had a minor headache, which was good, and though my stomach was all edgy I actually did not feel nauseous any more. But I was sure tired. And of course, my morning coughing session began as I sat up. I leaned back against the pillows to ease the fit and then bent over to get the goblet. I slugged it back, practicing not making a face.  
  
Wanting to clean up, I got up and went into my bathroom. Sitting on the edge of the bathing pool I sighed and looked at my feet. It would be so great to be able to take a complete bath instead of just a sponge bath. But my promise to not irritate Lord Elrond held fast and I took a sponge bath. Not in the mood for the watery sunlight, I braided my hair back and slipped back under the covers where I stayed, sleeping most of the day away.  
  
To be frank, I hate doing that, because once you wake up you never actually feel awake and of course, last nights drinking had not helped either. When I finally awoke, I sat up and rubbed my face hard. Well, what to do? The day looked like it was almost over. There was no evidence anyone had been in my room (no food, goblets, etc.) So sighing, I got up, washed up and dressed.  
  
Pulling a shawl around me, I went off hunting twins. I still needed to get a clue as to getting out of Rivendell.  
  
I wandered past the main courtyard and went into the stables. Cerwal the Horse Master was there. "Have you seen either of Lord Elrond's sons today Master Cerwal?"  
  
"Mistress Marie! Good to see you up and about! No, Neither of them have left today. They will probably be with Lord Elrond in his study."  
  
"My thanks." I bowed slightly and left. Reluctantly. I knew I was not supposed to ride yet, but I could not wait! It would make getting out of Rivendell pretty hard if I couldn't ride! As a matter of fact, I should go ask and see when the bandages were to come off. The date seemed to change with every unwrapping.  
  
Fluffing my hair some I saw that the doors to the elf lord's study were closed. I paused. Well, maybe he was busy. I stood there debating what I should do, when the doors opened and I stood face to face with Elladan again. "My lord," I bowed slightly, "I-" I got yanked into the study and brought before his father who was writing at his desk. Ellrohir was perched on the corner of the desk, swinging a leg and munching an apple.  
  
"We were just talking about you Mistress Marie, " said Elladan pulling up a chair for me.  
  
Lord Elrond looked up from his writing and then stood with a smile. "Yes, I was telling them a little of your history and-"  
  
"And what you had to do with Hollasfar! Both of us wish we had been there for that!"  
  
I nodded smiling. "Well, it wasn't THAT much fun," I shrugged, "But trust me, I am glad it is over. He was a bit of a nightmare for me actually especially at the end."  
  
Both elves nodded and Elrond who had risen and was now deep into his cabinet asked innocently, "Sleep well last night?"  
  
I paused. Was he trying to make a joke? Imagining he was, I replied archly, "Oh yes, like a baby."  
  
"I see." He came back out with the bandages and salve. "And today you slept like a...?"  
  
Collapsing in my chair a bit, I rubbed my face. "Well, I slept. And no I did not sleep at all last night. Sick as a dog."  
  
"What dog was sick?" asked Elrohir, frowning.  
  
"Ah, never mind, it is just an expression for where I am from."  
  
Nodding, he took another bite out of his apple.  
  
Elladan, having taken the bandages from his father, sat on a foot stool and pulled my right foot into his lap. I raised my eyebrows at this and then looked at Lord Elrond puzzled. "Elladan is a fine healer Marie. He just wanted to see what was done."  
  
Oh good. Exhibit A. "Oh sure. And you Lord Ellrohir? Are you a healer as well?"  
  
Shrugging, "When I have to be. I am actually much better with horses and swords."  
  
"Ahh, the warrior in the family."  
  
"Elladan is quite good with a bow Mistress."  
  
"I am also quite good with a sword Elrohir. If you recall, the last time you challenged me, I---"  
  
"Elladan, Marie's foot?"  
  
"Yes Ada."  
  
I noticed Elrohir grinned at the bowed head of his brother.  
  
Elladan was as efficient as his father, and soon both feet had been gently salved and re-wrapped. They both looked healthy and pink and I said as much as he finished.  
  
"Can't I get those off now? I really am tired of just lazing around here. I really want to go riding!"  
  
Elladan laughed as he put the supplies away and Elrohir looked at his father.  
  
"In a few more days Marie."  
  
"You say that every morning," And then I stopped myself. I had promised no whining. I slumped in my chair and rubbed my face again. Well, back to Sindarin translation.  
  
I was contemplating where I had left off with the tale of the Silmarils, when a goblet was handed to me by Elladan. I looked up at him frowning slightly and then, I swear, he did the eyebrow thing. Sighing, I took the goblet and drank it quickly.  
  
"What was that for?" I mumbled snarkily. I had made NO promises concerning the twins.  
  
"Just a general tonic. Ada has said you have been very sick lately."  
  
"Mistress Marie, you are just like Estel." Elrohir chuckled. It took me a moment to remember that was Aragorn's Elvish name. I rolled my eyes and got up, Elladan solicitously putting a hand under my elbow as I straightened.  
  
Smiling, I thanked Elladan and bowed slightly to Elrohir and Elrond and left the study.  
  
Wandering down the corridor towards my room, I stopped a moment, and went over to a long padded bench that sat out in the lowering sun in a niche bracketed by two overgrown pots of fern. I sat on the bench and then swung up my bandaged feet. I could slightly smell the medicinal odor of the salve. I put my chin on my pulled up knees and stared at the white linen.  
  
Then I sat up suddenly. Wait a minute! Maybe my feet WERE fine, and Lord Elrond was just saying that to keep me from riding or something.  
  
But why would he do that if I was fine? I wasn't planning anything extreme, just a ride! Just a change in scenery! I was SO bored.  
  
I know I had made a promise to myself regarding Lord Elrond...but he had NOT expressly forbidden me to ride, or anything else. He had just said the bandages weren't coming off today and I assumed I couldn't go riding.  
  
I grinned to myself and hopped off the bench and rushed to my room to put on boots and get a cloak. I would go riding!!  
  
It was a lovely evening, full of sailing clouds and some wind, but the temperature was still above freezing as all the icicles were melting and there were little streamlets of run off everywhere.  
  
Wearing my old boots because they were more stretched out and would fit over the bandages easier, I flung my cloak over me and walked briskly down to the stables.  
  
Only coughing a little, I got Carenloth saddled (I had graduated to a real horse now!! I mean, Carenloth was mine to ride whenever. I had been so pleased when Elrond had told me that. It was like getting my own car again!)  
  
Waving to Cerwal as I left, I sighed happily as I clattered over the bridge and headed north down the road.  
  
The air was brisk and dry, which made me cough some, but it was nowhere as bad as it had been before. I spurred Carenloth into a gallop and she, glad to stretch her legs too was happy to oblige.  
  
An hour or so, I was down where the river swung slightly west, I decided to take a breather, I was thirsty and I wanted to walk a little.  
  
Dismounting, I winced a little at my feet, which were feeling slightly abused and cold. Walking slowly to the river's edge, I let Carenloth drink and then bent and drank myself. Ooh, really cold!!  
  
Standing and stretching, I decided to lead Carenloth by the reins and walk some. I walked a couple of miles and was just deciding to look for a boulder from which to remount, when I saw what looked to be a person laying by the rivers edge!  
  
It was going on towards twilight and I could now see my breath in front of me when I ran over and gently pulled the person over.  
  
It was a human female! A teenager really, still had a little acne sprinkled across her face. Her untidy brown wavy hair had been in a bun originally, but it was coming out. The poor thing looked pale and exhausted. I could see nothing else wrong with her, but why was she lying here by the river unconscious, no one else around? I even noticed one of her shoes was missing and her bare foot was muddy and cut.  
  
Biting my lip, I shook her shoulder hard and slapped her on either cheek. Finally she moaned and moved her head back and forth. I pulled her up into a sitting position and said in Sindarin, because wahh, I did not know Westron!!, "I am Marie, who are you?"  
  
Her eyes grew wide at me and she pulled away from me, trying to scramble away from me, obviously terrified. "Don't be afraid! Come, I can take you to Rivendell. Imladris?" I was getting a terrible feeling of deja vu here!  
  
She looked at me, still frightened, a hand over her mouth, her eyes big above it. I held out my hand and pointed out Carenloth who had come over head lowered in inquiry. "Come, we can ride together all right?"  
  
I tugged gently on one of her hands and she got up painfully slow and hobbled over to Carenloth. I followed behind her and bent and cupped my hands so she could mount. Once she got on, I was going to lead Carenloth to a boulder nearby so I could mount.  
  
The minute she got on Carenloth however, she kicked the poor mare in the ribs and tried to race off. Well, that would have worked with any other horse, but Carenloth was Elvish and ostensibly mine and she was having none of it. She raced a few yards and then came to a full stop, which then flung her rider off, over her head and into a silent heap on the ground. This time when I turned her over, I saw she had a gash in her forehead and she was out like a light.  
  
Okay, well, I needed to get this little spitfire to the House. How was I going to do that??  
  
Thinking a few minutes, I came up with an idea.  
  
I led Carenloth to the boulder I was going to use. I then got the unconscious girl in a fireman's hold and carried her over to Carenloth. Using the other small boulders clumped by the bigger one, I awkwardly climbed up and jumped into the saddle. I let the girl kind of drop in front of me and then, as well as I could, I held on to her and rode slowly back up the valley. The poor girl's head bobbed loosely over my arm, even though I kept trying to slide it up so it could rest against my shoulder.  
  
But walking slowly back up to the House took a while and it was completely dark by the time I reached the bridge, and my cough was coming back as the air was very cold.  
  
As Carenloth halted in the courtyard before the main stairs leading up to the house, the guard came running up to us and two of them carefully took the injured girl from me.  
  
I stiffly dismounted and winced as my feet hit the cobblestones. Oooh, I was going to pay for this in the morning. The guards waited for me and I waved them on coughing. Nodding, the one holding the girl took off in a run and the other led Carenloth to the stables for which I was grateful because I did not have the energy to groom the poor dear.  
  
I really wanted to go back to my room, but I had to find out about this girl's problems, so I tiredly trudged to Elrond's study, coughing all the way. I really wanted some tea. 


	7. Introductions

Once I got to the study's double doors, I saw they were ajar and so I pushed them open slowly, and found the room empty.  
  
Hearing Elvish coming from the recovery room I had used, I went in and stood in the doorway. Elrond was bending over the unconscious girl, who lay unclothed beneath his gaze. I brought a hand to my mouth. She was stripped and bruised everywhere! Someone had obviously taken a dislike to her with a whip or a switch!!  
  
Appalled, I walked in and stood next Elladan who was helping his father clean and slave her wounds.  
  
Neither elf said anything to me and I stood silent (only coughing a little) for a few minutes and then went back out into the study to await them. I flung myself on the couch and wrapped myself up in my cloak as I was cold and tired. The study was warm from the fire and making myself comfortable, I snuggled up against the pillows and fell asleep.  
  
Coughing, I woke up, and found myself in my bed. Just by feel, I could tell it had to be a couple of hours later. My head felt a bit stuffy and my throat scratchy.  
  
Sitting up, I noticed a goblet on my bedside table. I picked it up and smelled it. Nose wrinkling, I sighed. It sure would be something to find my table empty of all but flowers sometime! I drank it down. Gaghh! Thick and herbal, for the cough no doubt.  
  
But I wanted to find out about the girl. Who was she? What was she doing there by the river? Who had beaten her?  
  
I swung out of bed and went and grabbed my cloak, which was thrown over one of my chairs. I was just wearing my chemise, but I figured, under my cloak, who would know?  
  
I rushed down the corridors in a quick hobble (still not completely used to my balance sans some toes) until I reached the study. Coughing I knocked on the door. Elrond, who raised an eyebrow at my appearance, opened it. Coughing again, I looked up at him. "What happened to the girl? Who is she? Why was she beaten? Did she travel here all by herself?'  
  
Elrond held up a hand with a laugh, "I was just coming to see you. Let us talk in your room."  
  
I looked around his tall form. "Can I see the girl first? Is she all right?"  
  
"She is sleeping Marie. I will know more in the morning. Elladan is with her right now. Come, you need to sleep as well."  
  
"Well, no, not really, " I said coughing again, "I must have slept a couple of hours just now. "  
  
"Barely an hour Marie. Did you drink what I left you?"  
  
"Oh sure." I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, yawning and coughing at the same time. "Blechhhhh!" I then put a hand over my mouth. Wait, I had promised no more snarky comments!  
  
He smiled out at the corridor. I hitched my cloak around me tighter and then as we reached my room, I flung the cloak off on the chair I had gotten it from and jumped back into bed.  
  
Covering myself with the quilt, I yawned again and waited for him to pull up a chair. The minute he got comfortable, I leaned forward and said, clutching my hands together, "Well, who is she? What's happened to her? Tell me all!"  
  
The elf lord leaned back in his chair smiling, the candlelight (someone had lit them in my absence) glittering in his eyes. I loved it when his eyes were dark and sparkling like that. They were especially compelling as he was wearing a dark blue robe over black silk pants.  
  
"You need to tell me what happened. You fell asleep before I could ask."  
  
"Okay. Well, I got sleepy because I was just a bit tired from my ride is all. It's kind of cold out there too." I coughed for emphasis and leaned back against the pillows and continued, "Well I and Carenloth took the road down to where the river turns west and I took a little break to have some water and that's when I found her, by the river's edge. No one was nearby," I yawned hugely and blinked a couple of times. "She was just lying there. I got her to wake up and helped her to mount Carenloth, but the minute I did, she tried to spur Carenloth away, but she was having none of it and threw her. That's how she got her head hurt. I then got her in a fireman's hold and---"  
  
"Fireman?'" he repeated puzzled.  
  
"Ah, well never mind. I'll have to show you sometime. And then I mounted Carenloth with the help of a boulder and here we are!" I yawned again. I was feeling tired. Darn it, the stupid goblet! I coughed and rubbed my face. "What happened to her?"  
  
"Someone has beaten her rather thoroughly with a whip. And this is not the first time."  
  
I swallowed dryly at that. How horrible!! Barely able to keep my eyes open, I mumbled, "Well, I am glad I got her here, poor thing. I'll bet she has a tale to tell."  
  
Elrond stood with that and came over to the table and blew out the candles. Putting a hand on my shoulder, he said softly, "It was fortunate for her you came along. Sleep now Marie. We will talk again in the morning."  
  
Nodding, I slept. Dumb goblet.  
  
I kind of slept through the morning. I must have been more tired than I thought. When I rolled over, I could tell by the sunlight it was mid day. I got up slowly because my head felt kind of woolly. Was I never going to get rid of this cold/bronchitis? I saw that my feet had been re-bandaged yet again. I shook my head. Sighing heavily I also saw another goblet on the table to the right of my bed. Well, nothing had changed. I drank the goblet and got up and dressed.  
  
Only marginally hungry, I decided I wanted to see about the girl before I did anything.  
  
Fluffing my hair as I went down the corridor, I knocked on Elrond's study doors and smiled up at Elladan. "Why good morning, or should I say afternoon mistress Marie!" I made a face at him as I entered. "Good afternoon to you to my lord." I even bowed slightly. "Is Lord Elrond in with the girl I found?"  
  
Elladan nodded. "She woke up several times in the night because of bad dreams, in spite of the sleeping draught I gave her. She has a bit of a fever now and Father is redressing her wounds."  
  
I sat on the couch. "Do we know her name yet?"  
  
Elladan nodded and leaned against his father's desk. He was dressed in dark green and blue and looked splendid. "Her name is Hennar and she says she is from Bree."  
  
"Hennar. That's a neat name."  
  
Elladan cocked his head at me. "Neat?" Her name is neat?"  
  
"Uh, that is just an expression from where I am from."  
  
Elladan nodded slowly.  
  
"So, what happened to her? Who beat her?"  
  
Just then Lord Elrond walked in, wiping his hands. "She is escaping an unhappy marriage, Marie." He went to his cabinet of medical supplies and pulled out several bags of dried herbs and taking a few pinches from each, ground them in a mortar. As he did so, he continued, "She feared for her life and so left her husband who beat her because she complained she did not want to leave her home. She claims they were never happy together. The two were on their way to Laketown."  
  
Lord, a victim of wife-beating.  
  
"Will she be all right?"  
  
Putting the herbs in a goblet, he poured a little wine from a crystal decanter over the concoction and stirred it.  
  
"With rest and food, she shall be." Closing the cabinet, he paused and looked at both of us. "It is her unborn babe I am more worried about." He turned and went back into the room. I looked at Elladan with a helpless expression and he sighed and lowered his head. I could not stop myself, and followed the elf lord into the room. Hennar was pregnant too? Oh my goodness. Elrond was just holding her head up and encouraging her to drink. Bringing a hand up she tried to hold the goblet herself, but Elrond ignored her and she finally finished it, making a face. Boy did I know all about that!  
  
She eyed me over the goblet and when Elrond lay her head back, he slipped past me out of the room, and I sat on the edge of the bed, picking up her right hand. "How are you feeling?" What a dumb question, but I did not know what else to say.  
  
Elrond came back in and said quietly, "She does not speak Sindarin or Old Dwarish I am afraid, just Westron." He spoke to her in that language for a moment and then she replied in a husky voice.  
  
"She is sorry she tried to take Carenloth Marie. She got frightened and thought you were an elf. She had been running for days and had no idea of where she was."  
  
I laughed out loud and pulled my hair back to show Hennar my ears. She thought I was an elf!! How utterly cool!!  
  
"Is she still frightened? Is there anything I can do to help?" I paused and looked at the elf lord. "Ah, does she know she's pregnant?"  
  
He nodded. "I have told her. She did not know before."  
  
"How did you know then?"  
  
"I can sense the spark of new life within her. The babe is alive, but weak. We must get Hennar to eat more and rest."  
  
"How far along is she?"  
  
"Only a few months. I am not certain about the nature of human pregnancy, my only dealings with the condition have been with Elves." He added mildly, "You will probably know more than I in this case."  
  
I raised my eyebrows at him. Son of a gun! I knew something Elrond didn't know...in the health department! Wow!  
  
"What will happen to her?"  
  
"She cannot be returned to her husband in this condition. I will send a message to Bree to her family and apprise them of the situation." He smiled at me, folding his arms. "I will not throw her out on the East Road either Marie."  
  
I grinned. "Okay. Just so I know."  
  
Laughing, he turned to Hennar and spoke to her awhile. She turned and smiled at me, trying to cover up a yawn. Ooh, well, so that's how it was. I patted her hand and stood too.  
  
Smiling at Elrond, I left. I had lots to think about. What could I do to help this poor girl? I mean, she looked only about 18 or so. And she had a monster for a husband. I winced at the image of her life.  
  
I went out of the study, wrapped in thought, not even saying goodbye to Elladan, who was obviously waiting for us.  
  
As I went out in the hall, I saw Elrohir striding towards me. "Marie! How are you today! Have you met our new guest? Oh wait, you are the one who found her! Well, have you been introduced?"  
  
"Yes my lord, her name is Hennar and she's from Bree."  
  
Elrohir nodded. "I heard she's escaping a husband who beats her." He leaned in close to me before entering his father's study, "I want to see if I cannot interest Elladan in tracking down the monster. He should face the results of his behavior."  
  
I could almost hear him adding in disgust: "Humans!"  
  
I nodded, thinking of several other unsavory human actions towards the weak and helpless. Ah, Elrohir, you have no idea...  
  
"I would like to help. Do you suppose I could come with?"  
  
Elrohir laughed and patted me on my shoulder, but I kept my face serious.  
  
Pausing just before he opened the door, he said in an equally serious tone, "We shall see Marie. We shall see."  
  
Bowing to him, I continued on my way and he slipped into the study.  
  
  
  
Well, I guess it would behoove me to learn some Westron to help Hennar feel more comfortable here.  
  
I went to the library and went to the shelves where I knew the language books were shelved. Finding a well-thumbed copy of a Sindarin-Westron lexicon, I tucked myself into a comfortable window seat niche overlooking a large fountain, now silent and frozen.  
  
It was clouding up again, which meant snow soon. Looking out at the winter landscape, I sighed heavily, thank goodness I had found poor Hennar. How awful it must have been for her to have left on foot, pregnant and in the snow. I couldn't imagine her trek to this part of the Misty Mountains had been any kind of picnic. Especially if she was injured.  
  
I did wonder why she had been frightened thinking I was an elf. Surely she had never been mistreated by one!  
  
Shaking my head, I got more comfortable and began studying the lexicon. Westron didn't look too difficult. Certainly not as hard as Sindarin, which is much more sibilant and well...fascinating. (Ahh, you should hear the twins speaking!! Their voices compliment the other. And when they and their father speak together, well, well...I could listen for hours!)  
  
A few days went by, I read up on my Westron (and practiced a little with one of the twins or Elrond, whom ever I crossed paths with) and at last, on the fourth day, the bandages stayed off! Free at last!  
  
The first thing I did was go riding, wrapped up in a thick wool cape and gloves. I stayed out most of the day too and just enjoyed being out in the cold crisp air. My cough was pretty much gone too.  
  
So when the sun began to throw long purple shadows across the snow, I headed back to Rivendell tired, but happy. A little cold, but I would survive. I had to get my strength back.if I was planning to leave. And actually I hoped that I could go with the twins and find that farmer.  
  
My breath steaming around me in a cloud, I hopped off Carenloth and took her into the stables and tiredly groomed her and settled her for the night. Just as I was throwing a blanket over her, I heard a horseman come into the stables. I peeked over the stall door and saw Elladan clatter in on his stallion.  
  
Perfect timing. As I finished up with Carenloth, I went out and latching her stall gate, I went over to the elf lord.  
  
"Good evening my lord. Where have you been today?"  
  
"Ah Marie! Good evening. I and Elrohir were out determining the direction of the Hennar's husband, based on what she has told father."  
  
As he was speaking, Elrohir trotted in and slipping off his stallion, pulled him into the stall next to Elladan's.  
  
Greeting him, I leaned up against a central pillar and watched the two by lantern light as they took care of their horses. It was very pleasant!  
  
When they were done and hanging up their tack and putting away their brushes, I asked Elrohir, "Well, your brother has told me you both went tracking the husband. Any success?"  
  
Elrohir looked at his brother and nodded. "We at least know the direction the man took, and because of the weather, we don't actually think he has gone much further."  
  
I tipped my head at them. "Why is Hennar afraid of Elves?"  
  
"Ada says," Elorohir answered, brushing his hair back, "It is not uncommon to find Edain who have been frightened with tales of-of our ferocity and how we do not like humans."  
  
"What? And people believe this?"  
  
Elladan spoke up, "Most are probably from small villages or isolated homesteads. There is no one to tell them otherwise. "  
  
Elrohir added, his expression rueful, "I once heard in a tavern two E-Edain talking and glancing at me, one told the other, "I hear they like to torture humans for sport."  
  
"Oh please." But I realized looking at their faces, they were absolutely serious.  
  
As I commented earlier, well humans were capable of all kinds of creative.thinking.  
  
Shaking my head at the well-known idiocy of the human imagination, I followed behind the two Elves as they went to the House.  
  
As we climbed the stairs, Elladan looked back at me. "And what did you do today?"  
  
"Rode and rode and rode! It was so nice to get out and ride in the crisp air." I grinned at him.  
  
"And your feet?"  
  
"They are fine. Really. They're a little cold, but so is the rest of me."  
  
Elladan nodded and we went into the House in companionable silence. And I only coughed a couple of times.  
  
They headed off to their rooms and I strolled back to mine. I was tired, but not exhausted. And I really did feel good. It had been nice to get out. 


	8. Hennar

Just an FYI: The following chapter has some graphic, ah, medical imagery in it not for the squeamish...So perhaps this should be rated PG-13...I don't think it's an R...But anyway.....I am just warning you....  
  
  
  
  
  
Changing, I decided I would stay in my room. Though not exhausted, I did not have the energy to deal with the dining hall or the Hall of Fire.  
  
But I did want to see Hennar.  
  
I knocked on Lord Elrond's study door and when I did not get a reply, I opened it and peeked in.  
  
Candles were burning at his desk, and the fire was lit. I could hear nothing, so deciding Hennar might be alone, I crossed the room and stuck my head around the archway. Hennar turned to look at me, startled and sadly, she DID look slightly afraid. Poor thing! At least coming here I knew the Elves might be indifferent at most, but were not nasty.  
  
I put on my biggest smile and came over to her and said in careful Westron "Good evening Hennar. I am Marie." I held out my hand and she took and gently shook it once.  
  
"How are you feeling?" I was going to try out all the phrases I had learned from the lexicon.  
  
"I am tired." She answered, realizing I was trying out a new language, she didn't flood me with a torrent of questions.  
  
"How is the baby?"  
  
"Baby is..... good." I nodded. I looked around the room. There was a goblet sitting there. I sighed, and then looked in it. It was only half-full. So I figured I could save the elf lord a little work.  
  
"I can help you with this cup." I know kind of awkward, but I was just learning!  
  
I stood, and lifting her head gently, I brought the goblet to her lips. She put a hand around mine, but did not turn away, and in a few minutes, she had finished it. I smiled and lay her back. On the small table by the window (where I had sat so many times with my bum leg, which I rubbed as I thought of it) I saw a tray of food. I could do this too.  
  
"Food for you Hennar, all right? For the baby?"  
  
I went and brought it back. There was a bowl of broth and some bread and some kind of pureed fruit. It smelled like peaches.  
  
Again, I helped her sit up and bringing the bowl to her lips, I helped her drink at least half of it.  
  
When she was finished with that, she waved away the pureed fruit.  
  
"Come you must eat Hennar. The baby."  
  
"No more. My stomach not good." I frowned slightly. Maybe the baby was just upsetting her.  
  
"Water?" I saw the carafe nearby and poured her a goblet of that. She shook her head and then sighing, brought her mouth to the goblet's edge. Smiling, I got her to drink a glass. Water was always good.  
  
Putting the glass aside, I was just sitting back, when I turned. Elrond stood in the archway smiling.  
  
"Good evening Marie, thank you for your help," the elf lord said in Westron.  
  
"No problem. I was thinking Hennar might be a little lonely, and I know you are busy with your sons being back and all." I stood, answering in Old Dwarvish because my Westron was not up to speed yet. "I can always help here my lord. I know how it is to feel like a fish out of water."  
  
He smiled and nodded. "Well, I need to examine her and change the dressings."  
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
"Your presence may be all the help I need to ease her mind."  
  
"All right. Oh, she just said her stomach was upset."  
  
Nodding the elf lord bent down and talked quietly to the timid Hennar. I could only pick up a few polite words as I imagine he was mostly talking about bandages and salves and stuff.  
  
So helping Hennar undress and giving the elf lord a hand with the old bandages and the new, I tried to make the young woman feel more comfortable.  
  
She let the two of us move her around as the bandages were wrapped and salve applied, silent the whole time. I tried to give her smiles and say 'thanks' and things, to put her at her ease. She looked kind of wan and pale to me as we worked.  
  
When we were done I helped her back on with her chemise. As I was cleaning up the dirty bandages and all, I noticed Elrond laid a hand on her lower abdomen and he was frowning slightly. He left his hand there a moment and I could swear it glowed briefly. Hennar's eyes were closed. Poor lamb! I washed my hands in the bathroom and came back out, just as Elrond was pulling the quilt up. Hennar was obviously asleep. I followed the elf lord out to his study.  
  
"Is she all right? What were you doing there with your hand? I mean, I could swear there was a glow of light---"  
  
Elrond looked at me, one eyebrow went up and he shook his head slightly. "Nothing unusual occurred Marie. The baby," he sighed heavily, "the baby is not doing well. She wants to give up."  
  
"Oh no!" He knew the baby wanted to "give up?" I looked at him and sat in one of the chairs before his desk. You know, just when I think I have the elf lord figured out, he does something to remind me he's WAY older than anyone I know, and an elf and.I just have no clue as to the extent of his, his power or abilities. I kind of hunched back into my chair idly rubbing my arrow wound. I should know by now to never underestimate Lord Elrond.  
  
"Does it ache?" Startling me out of my thoughts, I looked at him. "No, no, really, just thinking."  
  
Moving to his medical cabinet, he put away the pot of salve he'd been using on Hennar, as well as the unused clean linen. Taking a carafe he poured me a goblet of wine and handed it to me. I paused as I took it, looking into the clear depths.  
  
Laughing he said, "It is wine, nothing more Marie!"  
  
"Well, you got it out of your cabinet there."  
  
He poured himself a goblet as well and then lifted it slightly and drank from it. Feeling foolish, I took a sip. Ahh, it was a very light white. Excellent. I took another swallow, smiling over the edge of the goblet.  
  
Holding the cool silver goblet on my lap, I looked at him. "About Hennar's baby.does that mean, well, she may miscarry?"  
  
"Perhaps. I have done what I can."  
  
Sighing, I knew that was quite a bit. But if Hennar's body decided the baby must go, I am not sure the elf lord could stop it, nor should he.  
  
I drank my cup of wine in silence, and then realized as I finished it, I probably should have not done that on an empty stomach, because now I was feeling even more tired. Sighing, I place the goblet on the edge of his desk and rose. "Well my lord, I think I shall retire. Thank you for the wine." Covering a yawn, I bowed slightly and left.  
  
The elf lord remained silent behind me.  
  
  
  
I woke up in the middle of the night. A dream I guess. I lay there and stared at the ceiling of my room, what I could see lit by the one candle at my bedside that was sputtering as it was just about to go out.  
  
I could not remember what had awoken me and I rubbed my head, yawning. My thoughts again went to Hennar. I wondered what her family would feel about this whole situation? Would they care? Or think somehow she had not been a dutiful wife and was getting only what she deserved?  
  
I turned over on my side and stared out the arches of my room towards the corridor. I wondered as I did every now and again whether time where I was from and time here in Middle Earth coincided or would it be as if nothing had happened? I rolled over again: As if none of this had happened? All of this?? Oh please I hoped I would never forget any of it!  
  
These thoughts were not going to help me go back to sleep. Rising, I went to my wardrobe and pulled on a long woolen robe of green over my shoulders. Maybe a little walk would help.  
  
In spite of my resolution to leave, Hennar had kind of taken over my thoughts at the moment. My problem could be taken care of anytime, but Hennar's needs were more immediate and critical. I found myself walking down the corridor to Lord Elrond's study. I paused outside the closed door, and was about to turn away, when I decided to see if she was sleeping. Because what if she wasn't? She must be feeling pretty lonely.or maybe I was feeling a bit lonely. Especially since I knew I was going to leave.  
  
Sighing, I opened the door. Kind of knowing where the furniture was, my passage through the study was also helped by the dim bed of coals in the study fire, which made a little light.  
  
I walked slowly to Hennar's room and was startled to see her bed empty! And with the bedside candelabra lit I could see no one in the room either. Then I heard a moan from the bathroom, and I ran in there, and found poor Hennar on the floor, grasping her stomach.  
  
There was a pool of blood beneath her.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Hennar!" I grabbed some towels and stuffed them between her legs.  
  
"Hang on Hennar!" I turned to get Elrond. "Wait! Hold Hennar!" I said in Westron and as fast as I could, banging into only one chair leg, I ran down the hall to the elf lord's suite of rooms which lucky for all concerned weren't that far away.  
  
Before I could lift a fist to pound on the door, Elrond was there and swept past me. I ran to keep up.  
  
"It's Hennar my lord! She's miscarrying!!"  
  
"I know Marie!" His speed was amazing, and I was barely half way down the corridor when he entered his study.  
  
Finally catching up, I dashed into the room. He had already lifted Hennar off the floor and settled her back in the bed. I went into the bathroom and brought out the whole pile of towels.  
  
Hennar was still moaning and clutching her stomach as we carefully and quickly lay towels around and under her. Lord Elrond did not bother with settling her but put both hands on her lower abdomen and I heard the whisper of Quenya. I pulled Hennar's hands away from her stomach and held her close.  
  
As she struggled, I kept saying her name over and over, trying to keep out of Elrond's way and soothing the poor woman. A pale blue light warmed the side of my face, and I barely could see Vilya or his hands, which were burning as bright as sunlight as he directed his formidable healing energy into stopping the hemorrhaging. It was so bright I had to turn my eyes away.  
  
Finally, he lifted his hands, and Hennar's struggles slowed and finally ceased. Placing her hands carefully at her side, I took a deep breath and turned to Elrond. The smell of blood was sharp and metallic.  
  
His hands slipped between her legs, where he used the towels to clean her as well as he could. I turned and went into the bathroom and got some of the warm hot spring water in the hand washing basin and brought it to him. I then went and got the pitcher and filled that up as well.  
  
I silently helped him bathe her. He picked up her limp form as I stripped the bed.  
  
"She can I have my room until a fresh mattress is brought. I can sleep on a couch or something."  
  
"That won't be necessary Marie. I shall put her in the solarium in my suite. There is a couch in there."  
  
Nodding, I went and got her a clean chemise from the wardrobe in the corner.  
  
"Stay with her a moment Marie. I need to make some absorbent pads for her and get a few other supplies."  
  
I nodded again, tears filling my eyes as I held up her unconscious form. The baby must have been lost then. I held Hennar close, her head between my head and my shoulder. To have this happen after finally being rescued from her miserable life!  
  
Elrond put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him, tears running down my face. He softly touched my cheek and then gently lifted Hennar out of my arms and went out of the room.  
  
I followed carrying the chemise and the supplies he needed.  
  
Making her comfortable on the couch and settling her, he lay a hand on her abdomen one last time, briefly. An expression of sorrow crossed his face and then he tended to her needs.  
  
After getting her into the clean chemise, he made a cordial, which with my help he got her to drink without waking her or causing her to choke. Watching him, I realized my ridiculous shows of stubbornness had been for nothing. He slowly covered her up.  
  
"If you want, " I said in a whisper, "I can sit up with her while you get some sleep." I knew I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, I was on such an adrenaline rush. And all that blood.  
  
"Thank you for your generous offer Marie, but I do not need to sleep."  
  
"But what if she awakes! She'll need some comforting and, and well, you and I know she's been rather nervous here and all." I ducked my head. What a lowering thing to say to someone who had been nothing but kind. But he must know I was correct.  
  
He put a hand on my shoulder again and gripped it slightly.  
  
"All right then. Call me if there is any change. I shall hear you." He quietly got me a chair with some cushions and I got comfortable as he left and went back to his room.  
  
It was a long rest of the night.  
  
I held her hand part of the time. And dozed a little bit too.  
  
But finally when the sun came up, I watched as it warmed her pale features. I ran a hand down her face. What a life I thought for the millionth time! What a life.  
  
I brushed tears away again.  
  
Hennar moaned and moved her head from side to side. I put a hand on her forehead and I could feel slight warmth. Sighing, I knew I better get Elrond.  
  
I got out of my chair and twisted my neck back and forth to get out the kinks, yawning and then I turned and bumped right into the imperturbable elf lord. He caught me and smiled and then went over to Hennar, doing what I had just done. He turned and picked up a goblet, which already had cordial in it. I must have missed that last night.  
  
Again he gave it to her without awakening her and laying a hand on her forehead once more, I could see her face relax into sleep.  
  
I stood there smiling at her and then rubbed my face. Oh, but when she awoke...  
  
"Come Marie, I think it's time you got some sleep as well."  
  
I nodded, yawning. "But you must tell me when she awakens, I, well I want to be there,"  
  
"And so you shall." He put a hand to my back and directed me out of his suite. "Do not fear, she will sleep for sometime."  
  
As I walked down the corridor I watched the rising sun sparkle through the convolutions of the thick vines that grew on the outer edge of the corridor we walked down. As they were leafless, I could see it was a lovely morning. And it wasn't even very cold.  
  
But blinking, all I could see in my mind's eye was Hennar and all that blood. I gulped. I am glad I had not eaten anything. I rubbed a hand across my face and would have kept walking, but Elrond caught me by the elbow and turned me into the arches to my room.  
  
I went ahead of him and slipped into the bathroom to wash up. As I was already in my chemise, I just crawled into bed. I thought I was going to drop off right away, but I didn't.  
  
He pulled the blanket up and I bit my lip. "Poor thing! And she is all alone!!" I stared out into my room sightless, not realizing I murmured "All that blood!" out loud.  
  
"No, she is not Marie. We are here." His eyes reflected the sunlight out in my patio and caught my attention. "I appreciate your help this night. You eased Hennar's fears a great deal."  
  
I smiled up at him and before I could say anything more, he lay a hand over my eyes and I sank into sleep instantly.  
  
With no dreams. 


	9. Marie leaves Rivendell

I woke slowly and yawned. From the sunlight, it looked as if it were midday. I got up slowly and smelling food, I got out of bed and saw a light meal on my table near the patio. I ate everything there: fruit, cheese, some hot soup and bread.  
  
Dressing while I ate, I popped the last of the bread in my mouth and I quickly braided my hair back as I rushed down to Elrond's study. I knocked on the door, and Elladan opened it with a smile and bid me enter.  
  
"Good afternoon Marie, Ada is in with Hennar, just settling her down."  
  
I nodded and went to the arch and looked in. Hennar, pale and still asleep, lay against clean sheets and pillows. Lord Elrond was over at the window and turned with a smile as I came in.  
  
I picked up Hennar's closest hand, and rubbed it some as it felt cool to me. "She hasn't woken up yet?  
  
He just shook his head and turned to gaze out the window again. I looked back down at her and sighed. "Is she all right?  
  
Without turning he said, "As well as she can be at this point."  
  
While looking at her face, I said quietly, thinking of my dreamless sleep, "Thank you my lord."  
  
"You are welcome."  
  
Waiting for Hennar to awake I thought again how her life must have been with this husband, an older man she had said. I really wanted to get the bastard and make him suffer. He must have a heart of stone, if he had one at all. I really, really wanted to smash someone and I am by nature not very violent.  
  
Thinking about him got me angry and I inadvertently squeezed Hennar's hand a little too hard I think, and she moaned slightly. Embarrassed, I let go.  
  
Hennar woke up, and Elrond went to her side, closest to the window. I picked up her hand again and looked to the elf lord, who was smiling down at the sleepy young woman. He sat on the side of the bed and spoke to her in Westron. Mostly how are you and how do you feel as near as I could make out, Hennar tried to sit up and Elrond helped her get comfortable against the pillows.  
  
Elladan stuck his head around the arch. "Ada, can I do anything?"  
  
"Will you order her some invalid food? Very light."  
  
"Of course Ada."  
  
I thought a minute how Elladan had been waiting: He wanted to smash the cockroach too. Good, getting away would be that much easier.  
  
Hennar squeezed my hand gently. "Good morning Marie. I am glad you are here."  
  
I bit my lip and nodded, squeezing her hand back.  
  
"Hennar," Elrond said gently, his eyes warm and intense. "You lost the baby last night. I am sorry. I did what I could, but her spirit fled."  
  
I felt the grip on my hand intensify and I returned the pressure.  
  
Hennar's head dropped and I saw tears dribble down her cheeks. She pulled both her hands from our grasp and brought them up to her face. And I felt tears tighten my throat. Before I could do anything though, Lord Elrond gently gathered her up and held her to him, letting her cry as he rubbed her back. I sat there, hands between my knees, trying to swallow my tears.  
  
Wiping my face, as Elrond lay her back, I leaned forward and gave her a hug. I whispered brokenly "I am so sorry, sweetie." And I know that last didn't translate into Westron, but I hoped she got my meaning.  
  
Hennar nodded silently and hugged me back as Elrond went back into his study undoubtedly to make her a cordial.  
  
"I wanted the baby. I have no one else."  
  
"But your family? Moma and Poppa? Brothers or sisters?"  
  
Hennar nodded and said in a whisper, "But I am a bad wife. I-I ran away. And now, now I lost the baby and Loran will be even more angry. My parents will be unhappy."  
  
I hugged her again and said. "No, no everything will be well. I shall see it so." My Westron was breaking down, and I was too, tears filling my eyes again. Humans! We could be SO disgusting sometimes!  
  
I just silently held her, my heart cracking. Ohhh, we would get that bastard.  
  
A light touch on my back, and I turned and saw it was Elladan. He looked serious. Pulling me up he said quietly, "Come let us have some tea. Ada will talk to Hennar and settle her mind."  
  
Wiping my eyes, I let him lead me out into his father's study, where Elrohir was pouring us all tea.  
  
The minute I was handed a glass, I said in an even voice. "That husband needs to be found, the weasel. Hennar cannot be left adrift like this"  
  
"We agree," Elrohir said while his brother sipped. "We plan to leave at first light."  
  
"I want to go with you. No, wait, I need to go with you. I must not only see justice done, but have a hand in it. Someone needs to talk to Hennar's family. It sounds as if no one cares about her...just what she is supposed to do, no matter the consequences!  
  
The twins looked at each other and Elladan said with a heavy sigh. "We cannot allow you to Marie. It is too dangerous."  
  
"Ada would have our skin if we did. " Elrohir added.  
  
About to give them a long list of reasons why I needed to accompany them, I realized I couldn't. Certainly not here in their father's study with him only a few feet away. But believe me, I was going to do something.  
  
Personally.  
  
I nodded and finished my tea in silence. I would come up with a way. If I had to get up BEFORE first light and take off ......I......would...  
  
I swallowed my smile behind my tea glass and when I was finished I thanked them and bowing slightly, hurriedly left the study.  
  
I had some packing and planning to do.  
  
First, I had to find where Hennar's family lived and I could take them a message. And perhaps I would cross paths with the nasty husband. I could give him a piece of my mind, and if I had to, the sharp end of my dagger. (I still had the one from my little adventures with Fingalan).  
  
I waited until Elrond and the twins had gone elsewhere before I returned to Hennar's bedside.  
  
She was sitting up in bed, half-asleep, head turned towards the window, her face still wet.  
  
"Hennar, It is I, Marie."  
  
She turned to me and hastily wiped her tears.  
  
"Hullo Marie."  
  
"Hi sweetie," I said, sitting down on the bed and holding her hand again. "Hennar, can you tell me where your folks live? I would like to take them news of you, where you are."  
  
Hennar looked at me, biting her lip, "But Moma and Poppa will be so mad!"  
  
"They need to know what's happened and what Loran has done to you! Your parents cannot wish this kind of badness on you." (My Westron was eroding again)  
  
Hennar looked out the window again and then sighed heavily. "I will tell you Marie, but I have no hope of happiness from them."  
  
Surely they could not be without any feeling for this poor woman!?  
  
'Tell me then Hennar, and I will write it down to remember well."  
  
Nodding, the young woman gave me directions to her parent's farm, which was off the East Road, near the foothills of the Misty Mountains.  
  
Now, not only could I leave Rivendell, but I had a purpose too!!  
  
And if I happened to cross paths with ol'Loran, well, he'd better beware!  
  
Now, I have always had a decent inner alarm clock, so it was not impossible for me to get up roughly at three a.m. and take my supplies out to the stable.  
  
What was nigh on impossible was leaving a perfectly warm comfortable bed and getting dressed in several layers of clothes.  
  
I grabbed the full rucksack I had gotten from the kitchen telling them I was going to go on a picnic to celebrate my freedom from being house bound. Flattering Resaldil, the head cook, I even got an extra water skin filled with light wine. I took a thick extra blanket that usually lay folded up at the end of my bed and rolled that up tightly, tying it to the top of the rucksack.  
  
I paused as I braided my hair back. But I owed the elf lord so much!! I could not just go like a thief in the night, he deserved better from me!  
  
I lit the candle on my little table where I usually ate my meals and composed a long note to him. I thanked him for everything (gee my life maybe?) and apologized for taking the things I had with me, including, I winced because it had been his children's, The Lay of Beren And Luthien, my favorite. I even said goodbye to Hennar saying something general about getting better and all and be of good heart, etc.  
  
But finally I was done, dressed and ready to go and went swiftly out of the House without a backward glance, because if I did, I would NOT leave.  
  
Rushing across the courtyard, I went to the stables and told the night stable hand calmly I was going on ahead to meet the twins who would be joining me shortly. He made no demur and allowed me to saddle up Carenloth and take off.  
  
As I went over the bridge that spanned the now mostly frozen Bruinen, I bit my lip and urged Carenloth into a canter. I could not weaken now, I had to let Rivendell go! Elrond had his hands full with poor Hennar and the twins being back and I was just being not only a fifth wheel, but old news, days old fish: I had to leave.  
  
Okay, wait, reading the above makes me sound terribly egocentric....I did not really think I was the center of Lord Elrond's attentions. It was the reason I had made my resolution in the first place: He needed to be free of me and my second-guessing and my messes. There are other people and things, events in his life. I have no idea where I was on his list of priorities. But my reasoning was, I was trying to get off ANY list of his at this point.  
  
I stared up at the stars through my frosty breath, letting Carenloth find her way in the dark, as I knew she could and tears crystallized on my cheeks.  
  
I would really, really miss Rivendell!  
  
So now I had all of Middle Earth before me to explore! Mirkwood! The Shire! Minas Tirith! Lothlorien...well, no, not Lothlorien. I would rather deal with the spiders of Mirkwood than the Lady of the Golden Wood. She gave me the willies just thinking about her, and Celeborn. They were way older than Elrond...Lord only knows what they were like or capable of. I shivered in my cloak and bent to Carenloth's neck.  
  
Onward! I wiped my tears away quickly with a gloved hand. All right, now to figure out where I was going to meet up with the twins.  
  
It was darn cold in the predawn hours. But I kept riding...I wanted as much mileage between Rivendell and me as possible.  
  
So by sunrise, I found myself winding through the foothills of the Misty Mountains. Carenloth was getting a little tired and I was just about ready for a break.  
  
Dismounting stiffly, I led Carenloth under a tree and pulled out some fruit and a roll out of my supplies, and sat huddled in my cloak near Carenloth while she nibbled the dry grass between patches of thin snow.  
  
Once my quick breakfast was done, I sat there deciding that this was as good a place as any to wait for the twins. They would have to go by here on their way to find the East Road and the farmer. And I couldn't miss them.  
  
Yawning, I put my head on my knees and closed my eyes.  
  
The sun was over the mountain edges, but had done little to warm up the air temperature, when I stirred from my sleep. I was lying on my side wrapped in my cloak and I could smell a fire going.  
  
Sitting up, I yawned and saw the twins by the fire heating water.  
  
All right. "Good morning my lords. I have been waiting for you!"  
  
"Good morning Marie," Elladan said as he lifted the kettle on the rocks. Elrohir smiled at me through the thin haze of smoke, as he stirred the fire, adding another small log. "Good morning Marie," he echoed.  
  
Rubbing my eyes, I pulled my cloak around me and smiled at them. "Well, this looks like a fine day for tracking! No rain or snow."  
  
"Marie, you cannot come with us!" Elladan said frowning as he poured hot water into three mugs and threw in herbs.  
  
Elrohir stood and looked at me. "Marie, our father will not be happy if we let you come with us on this task."  
  
"Would he be happier if I was left on my own out here in the Wild? I have never been this far from Rivendell, but I'll be damned if I go back while you to go after that despicable farmer!"  
  
I looked at them both with a challenge in my eyes. They were not going to persuade me to go back. I shivered suddenly. I certainly hoped they didn't have the compulsion skills their father did.  
  
The two remained silent and Elrohir looked at his brother. Elladan silently handed me the mug of hot tea.  
  
We all took several sips in silence, and then finally Elladan spoke, looking at his brother with a sigh. " I do not think father would like us to leave you alone out here, but---"  
  
"Do you really want to take the time to take me all the way back to Rivendell? Which lets the farmer get that much further away?" I swallowed some of my tea. "And do not think for one moment my lords, if you DO attempt to return me to Rivendell that I will not fight you tooth and nail the whole way back."  
  
And of course, I also hoped they wouldn't think of the simple expedient of just knocking me out long enough to return. I was counting on them wanting to go forward. I was also counting on the fact that they had had no dealings with someone like me and did not know how far to push their positions. I knew they were not idiots, and they were older and more experienced than I. I was just hoping their vast experience did not include too many pig-headed women!  
  
"I have gotten this far, I have packed supplies, even food. So I am prepared to take care of myself. I have a dagger."  
  
I leaned forward, "Remember how frightened Hennar is? Just think of the nasty bastard that did that to her! And now she has lost the baby!" I sat back and finished my cup of tea, awaiting their verdict.  
  
They too took their time over their tea and soon the little campsite was silent save for occasional movement from the horses.  
  
I did not want to tell them of my plans concerning Hennar's family. That was MY little errand to fulfill.  
  
I put my cup down in the dry grass and dirt next to my booted feet. I stared at the wisps of grass and pebbles. Damn it. They just had to see my side of it. But then again...they were not human.  
  
Finally Elladan spoke. "I understand your feelings in this matter Marie, both Elrohir and I do," he paused and looked at his brother, who nodded. "And your arguments are sound. But this is just too dangerous." He rose and looked down at me, his eyes glittering like his father's, "You must turn back for Rivendell. The ride from here is safe and you can get back before nightfall."  
  
About to counter his arguments, I took a deep breath and nodded silently.  
  
"All right my lords, I shall do as you say, but under protest." Resignedly, I stood and looked at the two of them.  
  
If they thought for one minute I was going to give up on this, they were sadly mistaken.  
  
I handed back the empty mug and adjusting my cape, I remounted Carenloth and turned her head back towards Rivendell. I did not look but cantered out of sight.  
  
And finding a convenient copse of trees, I sat for an hour or so until I was sure the twins had gone on.  
  
Then spurring the mare into a trot, I followed the twins on their mission of mercy and mayhem.  
  
Of course, what I didn't know at the time, was that shortly after I had left, two elves had ridden up to Elladan and Elrohir and told them of the avalanche close to where Elrond and I had been ambushed by falling snow. And this one was not only blocking the upper reaches of the East Road, but trapping a merchant's caravan.  
  
The twins rushed off to help, assuming I was headed brisklyin the opposite direction.  
  
And good ol'Marie was left to deal with the farmer and carry the message to Hennar's parents.  
  
Alone. 


	10. Marie's travels

I rode along remembering from Hennar's directions which way to go to her parent's home.  
  
And if I was especially lucky, I was also going to run across Loran, the weasel.  
  
Carenloth and I traveled for hours and though I felt very positive because I was doing something practical, in the long stretches of time along the trail, I wanted to be back in Rivendell.  
  
I'll admit this because, it is all very well to boldly declare I was leaving and then to actually do it, well, it was kind of scary. What DID I know of the rest of Middle Earth?  
  
I hunkered down in my saddle.  
  
I missed the warm library and the fireplace. Now of course elves don't get cold like us humans, but a fireplace is such a wonderful comforting thing, especially in the depths of winter. Even in Rivendell after dark, a fireplace is welcome.  
  
I kept riding.  
  
Before sunset, I found a little clump of boulders and setting up my camp, I got a fire going (I was expert at tinder and flint these days.)  
  
I sat hunched around my small fire holding a mug (which of course I had gotten out of the kitchen) filled with tea, which I had also taken.  
  
Okay, okay, I was going to stop feeling guilty.  
  
I promise.  
  
I had to stop thinking about Rivendell!  
  
I stared into the fire. I really did want to stop thinking of it. Especially the elf lord. Tears sprang to my eyes.  
  
I needed to focus on the parents and Loran and how I was going to help Hennar and all.  
  
I wrapped myself in my cloak and blanket and lay close to the fire staring sightless into the lowering flames.  
  
Curling up, I closed my eyes and tried very hard to avoid thinking of elves. And the elf lord.  
  
I didn't sleep very well that night.  
  
Rising early that morning, making tea and having some fruit and a roll, my hands were numb with the winter cold.  
  
It didn't take me long to clean up and be on my way.  
  
Carenloth, refreshed, was frisky and enjoyed being out on the open trail. She kicked up her heels and we made good speed this day.  
  
The day grew cloudy, but at least there was no rain or snow.  
  
And so it went for a couple days.  
  
Using my slight sense of direction, I headed southeast hoping soon to reach the East Road.  
  
On the evening of the fourth day-I was once again around my fire huddled in my cloak. I was getting the sniffles and beginning to feel a bit foolish, I put my head on my knees.  
  
What if I DIDN'T run across Loran? What if I got lost? I was basing my travels on the memories of a sick woman.  
  
I shook my head and yawned. Rolling up in my cloak and blanket, I once again fell asleep fitfully by the fire.  
  
I was rapidly discovering I was not much of a bare bones camper. (Camping with Lord Elrond does not count. I was with the elf lord. Come on, not the same thing at all!)  
  
Next day, sniffling, I got up on Carenloth, stiff and creaky and took off.  
  
And at last I met up with the East Road. It was wide enough for four horsemen abreast and was a clear straight road. Going up into the foothills.  
  
I tried to figure how far Hennar's husband would get. Spurring Carenloth into a canter, we headed East.  
  
Paying attention to the Road, I looked for signs of recent travelers. And you know, even though I am no Ranger (duhhh!) I was able to determine with little or no training that someone had passed this way recently.  
  
Taking a deep breath I spurred Carenloth up the Road. Of course Loran was not expecting to be followed.  
  
As I was riding, my thoughts went to Loran. Just what HAD he expected Hennar to do? Why had he not come after her? Was he really so indifferent he felt-well out of sight, out of mind? Perhaps he had thought she gone back to her parents.  
  
Shaking my head I grew more confused. Exactly what had happened with the two?  
  
Hm. Maybe he had gone looking for her? Why had I not crossed paths with him then? Well, of course he had no idea where she had gone exactly.  
  
The more I thought about it, the more confusing it got in my mind.  
  
Sighing, I decided, never mind. Loran needed to know what had happened to Hennar.  
  
Late in the evening, I decided to go off the Road and camp. There was a little copse of trees and boulders and I tiredly dismounted and inelegantly wiped my nose. Pulling off the horse's tack, I groomed Carenloth and started a fire. I was tired and a headache was beginning behind my eyes.  
  
Waiting for the tea to steep, I heard a sound at the edge of my firelight. My heart stopped and I pulled out my dagger. Oh it better not be anything large and nasty!  
  
I stood quickly, my blade glittering in the firelight.  
  
Lo and behold, a man came into view leading a tired horse.  
  
Okay. I backed up and Carenloth raised her head and snorted  
  
"Who are you?" I asked in what I hoped was passable Westron.  
  
"I might ask the same of you, mistress," the man said sizing me up with a slight frown. "Why does a woman travel this road alone? Do you not know it is dangerous to be out unaccompanied?"  
  
All right. This could only be the feminist-challenged Loran.  
  
I stood straighter and looked him over. He was tall and thin with raggedly cut brown hair. He wore a much-washed tunic over brown pants and worn serviceable boots. His face was normal looking, dark brown eyes, thin mouth, very tanned face.  
  
Sigh. He did not look like an evil bastard.  
  
"My business is my own. What do you need?"  
  
"I would be grateful to share your fire mistress."  
  
"What if I do not wish for company?" I could not help the snarky remark. I hate men who assume because I am female, I need them.  
  
"Surely you do not wish to be out here alone. You probably have no idea of what might be roaming these mountains. It is not safe for you." He looked over at Carenloth and smiled. Dropping his horse's reins, he moved over to her and petted her flank.  
  
"She's a fine mare."  
  
Ignoring his compliment, I said testily, "I have been traveling for days on my own thank you." I gave him a look as I was tiring of him already. "Just who are you and where are you traveling to?"  
  
"My name is Loran of Falcon Hill Farm. I am for Laketown."  
  
"I am Marie of-of.Rivendell." Now that was very weird to say!! Marie of Rivendell.kind of well, cocky of me.but it was the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"And you are headed where, Marie of Rivendell?"  
  
"Actually I am headed East myself." I decided I did not want to tell him any more at the moment. I did not want to have an argument now.  
  
"Well then, perhaps we can travel together some."  
  
Silence being best, I nodded and indicated the fire.  
  
The morning would make things more clear, I hoped.  
Ahh. Morning. I actually am a morning person (except of course when I am sick). I enjoy the fresh air and the rising light.  
  
This morning would be a little different. I got to find out right away what kind of nasty soul Loran was.  
  
I found myself tied to a nearby tree, a lump on the back of my head and Carenloth, and all my belongings, gone.  
  
I yanked at my bonds, which hurt my head and just got me rope burns.  
  
The weasel hadn't even left me any water or food, much less my cloak.  
  
I stared at my wrists in dismay. What a rube I'd been! I knew he was a nasty creep, and I blithely said come on in, in a fly-to-spider kind of way. What an idiot!!  
  
What was I going to do now? No food, no water, no horse. And I was not completely sure HOW far from anywhere I was.  
  
I shivered suddenly and coughed. And what could be out there that might find me a wonderful addition to the food chain?  
  
I tried to undo the knot with my teeth and just succeeded in rubbing my gums raw. I yanked the rope again in frustration.  
  
He had not wanted me to get free. At all.  
  
And then to help things along, it started to softly snow.  
  
Fruitlessly I pulled again and the rough rope just rubbed my wrists raw more.  
  
Swallowing dryly, my head aching from the rock, I curled up in the leaves.  
  
And on top of ALL this, the bastard was going to get away. And I did not know where I was and no one else did either.  
  
Boy, had I been useful!!  
Thirst is an awful thing. Worse than hunger. Your mouth gets so dry! It did help that there was some snow to lick up, but there wasn't much because I was under a tree.  
  
I lay on the ground, staring at the dried leaves and small pebbles within sight. I tried to keep warm, but once I started shivering, I could not stop.  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.  
  
The next day was a continuation of the last. Exhausted from trying to undo the rope (making the rope burns worse of course), I would sleep some and then thirst would wake me. I would cough some and then settle down in the leaves shivering and trying to sleep.  
  
A very pleasant way to spend the day, as you can imagine.  
  
Something was snuffling in my hair. I sat up with a jerk and heart pounding I found myself staring at a wolf!! And there were others circling nearby!!  
  
It was twilight and the temperature had dropped a great deal. Kicking in terror at the animal, it snarled and jumped away, causing the rest of the pack to move off some too.  
  
I scrambled around trying to find rocks and I threw them at the pacing beasts.  
  
But of course rocks were not going to scare them off for long. Damn! And I didn't even have my dagger!! What would the pack leader do? Go for my throat I guess?  
  
I hunkered down and moved up against the tree trying to make myself as small as possible. Growling surrounded me and then with a rush, the alpha male attacked! I brought up my arms and screamed as loud as I could, which wasn't as loud as it might have been had my throat not been so dry.  
  
The wolf's teeth sank into my left fore arm and I screamed again and tried to yank it free . Oh no!  
  
I was going to be wolf chow. I guess it was only fair because of the wolf I had killed up at the sheep station months ago.  
  
The wolf worried at my arm, which really hurt and I kicked at the animal hard and finally he let go but I could see the other wolves coming closer and the leader made ready for another pounce. I covered my face again, my left arm bleeding all over me.  
  
I expected ripping teeth and was consumed by terror.  
  
Thwipp! I heard a wolf howl and then a thud. Another thwipp! And a thud and then the pack began to yip and fade off.  
  
I kept my head covered and I am ashamed to admit I was shaking with fear, tears running down my face. And I was so cold.  
  
Cowering by the tree, I grew confused by the silence. And then, I felt someone near me. Afraid it was Loran come to finish me off, I slowly raised my head and was ready to kick out, when by the last of the fading day, I saw someone with long dark hair bending near me who swiftly slit the rope tying my wrists.  
  
Sobbing, I flung myself at my favorite elf lord and cried and bled all over his nice maroon riding leathers.  
  
He held me a moment, letting me cry. I felt so relieved and then I felt so stupid.here he was back to rescuing the idiot human female.  
  
This made me cry harder.  
  
He adjusted me in his arms, so he could look into my face. The twilight caught in his eyes, even under the shadow of the tree and I could faintly see his smile. "Shh, Marie. You have led me on a merry chase and into another scrape I see. And with a wolf again."  
  
Shivering and coughing, I tried to sit up, and he let me, pulling his cloak off and wrapping me in its soft warm folds.  
  
"I-I am so-so sorry! I wanted to find Loran and bring him back to Rivendell to face Hennar and her loss." I said hoarsely. "He-he did this..He-he is a real monster my lord."  
  
Exhausted, I buried my face in his chest again, so, so glad it was he that had found me.  
  
He leaned me against the tree and went to his stallion Rhean whose ears were back at being so close to the dead wolves. Elrond quieted him and brought over a rucksack and a water bottle. He let me drink just a little and then turned and got a fire going quickly. I lay there in a half-stupor my arm and wrists throbbing with pain and though the cloak helped a lot, I still shivered.  
  
He got water boiling and I watched his efficient movements as he lay out supplies to take care of my injuries. I turned my face into the soft wool that smelt slightly spicy and tears came again. What an idiot I was. Seeing all those things just made me feel helpless and stupid.  
  
And I hadn't even succeeded in running away. I had just run into trouble instead.  
  
Gently lifting me, Lord Elrond adjusted me so he could work on my mangled arm. He stared at me a moment before he started and then bent and kissed me on the forehead. "Sleep now Marie. All will be well."  
Late afternoon sun winked through the thick branches of the tree above my face.  
  
I was very tired and thought of sleeping some more, when my eyes went wide: Wait! Elrond! Was I just imagining..?"  
  
No, obviously not. My arm was thickly bandaged as were my wrists. I was still wrapped in his cloak, and another blanket. I ached some, but the sharp nagging pains had gone numb. The fire was still burning nearby and my eyes latched onto a teapot in the shape of a round gourd. Sunlight sparkled on its silver edges. And even squat as a pumpkin, the pot was elegantly designed, and steaming slightly.  
  
My fear dissipated and I relaxed.  
  
Rhean stood near the tree, one back hoof cocked, his head down and eyes half closed. I smiled and felt my eyes slide shut copying the stallion. I yawned and sank back into sleep.  
Night enveloped the little camp Elrond had made, and this time when I awoke, he was sitting opposite the fire, sharpening a small dagger.  
  
"Was that for dinner?" I said groggily. I wanted to sit up, but realized I was much more comfortable lying down.  
  
"No, skinning the wolves. They are two nice pelts and will be useful as either a rug or cloak lining. Dinner for you will be some broth and lembas." (He had even been prepared to feed an invalid. What a lowering thought). I blinked tiredly, my spirit sinking some. He knew me so well.  
  
His deep grey eyes glittered at me across the fire, his dark hair throwing off blue black highlights.  
  
Sighing, I mentally adjusted myself and just enjoyed staring at him. It was so nice to see him, no matter what! And it had only been about a week. I think.  
  
Just a week or so away from the elf lord and I was a miserable wreck. Why? I snuck a glance at him, yawning, his fair face serious as he worked steadily on his blade. I would need to think more on this when I had a little less to occupy my mind.  
  
As the whetstone skirled along the blade rhythmically I asked, my voice still dry. "How did you find me?"  
  
"The twins met me on my way out from Rivendell and told me they had met you already traveling to the East Road determined to seek Loran. I just followed the trail of the two horses and found you quite by accident because Rhean grew nervous about the wolves."  
  
I swallowed dryly, my stomach tensed up. He found me "quite by accident?" Oh my lord. I could have indeed been wolf chow, save by whim.  
  
Tears pooled in my eyes and I turned to stare at the branches lit slightly orange by the fire.  
  
All of this by chance: if I had not found Hennar, if the twins had not told Elrond, if Loran had not found my camp, if Lord Elrond had not found me.  
  
I tried to stifle it, but a sob escaped me and I brought my uninjured hand to my face.  
  
In moments, I found myself lifted and settled against his chest. "Marie, do not worry. All has happened as it should. We are not here to question constantly the what ifs or the might-have-beens. That way leads to needless anxiety and pain. All has worked out as it should, as it was meant to be. Shh Marie." He brushed my hair out of my face.  
  
"But-but I have drawn you out of your House and set you on the Road looking for me. And I did not mean for this to happen."  
  
"I was looking for you, and the twins, whom I found first. I had sent outriders first, but decided I needed to discover what was occurring beyond the boundaries of Rivendell. I needed the twins help with an avalanche up in the higher reaches of the mountains, close to where you and I met up with all that snow. A caravan has gotten trapped and I have sent many elves to help clear the road and tend to any injuries. I did not know you had left Rivendell until I came upon my sons."  
  
I leaned against his chest, my tears slowing down. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and sighed.  
  
Feeling as I was going to drift off again I asked tiredly, "And what of Loran? He must come back to Rivendell."  
  
The elf lord's arms tightened about me slightly. "He will. Now that I have found you, we will track down Loran. He has not gotten too far I imagine as Carenloth will fight him the whole way and slow his travels." He smiled down at me. "And there will be snow this night to slow him even further."  
  
I nodded and sighed.  
  
Weak and childish, all I wanted was to be back in my bed in Rivendell and sleep and wake up and find this had all been a particularly vivid nightmare brought on by too much mead perhaps.  
  
Elrond shifted my weight and lay me down again making sure the blanket was wrapped around me. Coughing, I settled into soft wool and got as comfortable as I could.  
  
Morning there would be snow...and a new direction. 


	11. A meeting in the snow

Nose cold, I woke slowly, aching. Oh well another day on the road and my hunger was so strong my stomach hurt and I felt ill. I almost didn't want to open my eyes.  
  
Then I smelled a campfire and I rubbed my face and then smelled the scent of that salve that...  
  
"Elrond! You are here!" I sat up quickly which made my head pound. "I thought I had dreamed it all."  
  
"Good morning Marie, how are you feeling?" The elf lord looked up from across the fire from stirring some eggs in the pan before him. And there were herbs in it and it smelled so good, my mouth watered.  
  
"I feel terrible, but I am so hungry and I am glad you are here!"  
  
"To alleviate your hunger or your distress?" He was smiling at me, the camp smoke softening his features.  
  
I wrapped the blankets about me and stared at the eggs. "Ahh, both I guess! I am SO glad I didn't imagine you!"  
  
And then I noticed a steaming mug of tea next to me. I picked it up and held it staring into the depths of it. I could smell peppermint and other herbs and a faint whiff of honey. Oh the elf lord was....BACK!  
  
I drank the vile stuff and savored every miserable swallow. It almost, but not quite, brought tears to my eyes!  
  
I practically vacuumed up the small serving of eggs he gave me, but he must have known, because it quite filled me up.  
  
"What are our plans for today?"  
  
Lord Elrond glanced up at the sky and smiled slightly. "We shall stay here for the day as it is going to snow. Tomorrow, I will catch up with Loran."  
  
"Can't we try to get him today?" I swallowed a dry cough and quickly drank some more tea (just regular tea, at least it tasted that way to me). "I can ride pillion and we could go find him."  
  
"Your arm is not strong enough for that right now Marie and I will need my hands free to manage Loran."  
  
"Well, you will need them free tomorrow and I will still be able to ride pillion. Rhean will let me won't he?"  
  
"Rest today Marie. I shall see about tomorrow."  
  
I didn't want to argue with him, and shivering a little, I drank some more of the tea and slowly lowered myself into my nest of blankets. I have to admit my arm was not working as well as I wished, my grip was not too strong. But, well, one arm was strong enough. I yawned which turned into a cough.  
  
But I was relatively warm and fed and my pains were vague. Pillowing my head on my good arm, I considered going back to sleep. Then I had a thought. (I have them occasionally! Stop snickering!) "Wait how is Hennar? Who is taking care of her?"  
  
"Hennar is recuperating nicely Marie. Isingal is keeping an eye on her health. When I left, she was learning embroidery from Alathiliel. And coming along quite well she says."  
  
Nodding I was glad to hear it. At least Hennar had something to occupy herself with.  
  
And another lost chick had found a safe haven in Rivendell.  
  
I winced at my own analogy. I lifted my arm. and me winged and curling up in the shadow of Elrond too.  
  
Sighing, I glanced at the elf lord, who was cleaning his bow string.  
  
I turned my head and wrapped myself in the blankets and tears came again.  
  
What a blight I must be on his life! (Stop nodding your heads please!) Showing up unannounced and certainly unwanted.  
  
He had to leave Rivendell and come looking for me and even though he appeared unperturbed by doing so, it just added insult to injury in my mind.  
  
Here I was trying to run away from him and here he was back to tending to another of my messes.  
  
And as I said earlier-----seriously, how very, very glad I was to see him! He made me feel safe and wanted----------So then, why was I running away? What DID I want from him?  
  
I must be a psycho or something (All right out there! You'll be waking the neighbors shortly!!) I could not get a handle on this war inside me: to go or to stay?  
  
I buried my face in the soft wool blanket and inhaled the faint scent of lavender or lilac (I could never distinguish between the two)---my tears made the fragrance even stronger.  
  
Most of the day I spent napping or sitting by the fire. I was getting a cold---no wait, I HAD a cold (not the bronchitis I had before) and that just made me quiet.  
  
Lord Elrond left me to my own devices most of the day as he went hunting.  
  
Bringing back two rabbits, he pulled out some vegetables and gave me a short knife to chop them up into manageable pieces. It was slow work with a lot of false starts, but it gave me something to do while he skinned and cleaned the rabbits, throwing them into the stew pot with herbs when finished.  
  
When the stew was simmering, he came over to me and sat next to me on the log. He set my arm in his lap and carefully undid the bandages.  
  
Making a face at the array of stitches, I slumped. Look at all that work! There must have been over 40 in three different places in my forearm.  
  
He gently prodded the slightly red flesh and then carefully put more salve on the wounds.  
  
"It looks worse than it is Marie. Most of this is not very deep. Just here." He pushed on a spot near my wrist. I could feel that.  
  
Nodding, I swallowed nervously as he put a new dressing on. He also looked at my wrists, which were not looking too bad.  
  
"I'll take the bandages off in a day or so. Your wrists are coming along fine."  
  
Finishing, he put away his medical supplies.  
  
I stared at my new bandages, and then stood abruptly. I needed some fresh air. (Of course neatly forgetting I was out and about in air that couldn't get any fresher).  
  
"I-I'll be right back."  
  
Looking at me calmly, he nodded and I untangled myself from the blankets and adjusting his cloak, I strode off, a little wobbly, but I was able to go quite a distance before I felt the need of a good boulder seat.  
  
The promised snow began to fall softly.  
  
I lifted my face and let the cold feathers drift down and leave their icy dribbles on my skin.  
  
Silence was comfortable. I pulled Elrond's spare cloak around me tighter.  
  
Smiling, I looked at my scuffed boots slowly collecting snowflakes.  
  
Enough introspection!  
  
Enough whining!  
  
Let's keep the agenda straight here: Nabbing that cretin Loran. Hennar needed avenging and since Lord Elrond was here, Loran was going to be tracked down and made to face the results of his actions.  
  
I was not sure what I was going to be doing in all this except staying out of the way.  
  
I stood and shook off the snow from the cape, which of course was a bit long for me, so I had to carefully hold it up. It made my trip back to camp that much slower. But I felt rested, though a little cold. Especially the mauled arm.  
  
I was just making my way around a group of boulders, attempting not to slide on the icy rock, when I heard the click of hooves on stone.  
  
Was Elrond searching for me, had I been gone that long?  
  
Making a small jump to the ground, I stopped with a gasp as I looked up: Loran sat his horse before me at the other end of the clearing.  
  
I saw no sign of Carenloth.  
  
He looked more scraggly and disreputable than when he and I had met previously. Obviously wandering the East Road did not agree with him.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Marie of Rivendell. Well, you got free. How resourceful of you."  
  
Squinting at me, he moved his horse closer and the squint turned into a frown.  
  
Terrified, I backed up into the boulders and yelled, "No thanks to you, you scumbag! I was attacked by wolves! And-and I couldn't get free! Why did you do this?"  
  
He shrugged. "I wanted your horse and supplies as I had not brought enough to get us to Laketown." He pulled out my elven dagger. "This will earn me a pretty penny in Bree." He put it back in his belt and edged his raw-boned steed closer to me.  
  
"Say, where did you get that cloak and those bandages?"  
  
I could go no further and with my arm, there was no way I could climb the rocks behind me. Loran was a sick and twisted individual. Maybe it was living out in the Wild that did it to him. Who knows what kind of life he'd had?  
  
Loran slowly dismounted and slapped his horse away, coming at me.  
  
"Why-why are you here?" I asked breathlessly. "Why aren't you on your way to Laketown? Did you want to gloat over me?"  
  
My Westron was sort of falling apart at this point, but I think he got my drift.  
  
"Bree is closer than Laketown, besides I wanted to find that bitch of a wife. I want to retrieve my part of the bride price I paid for her mewling hide. I was going to return her to her parents because she's of no use to me now."  
  
Trying to hop up on the boulders behind me, my boot slipped on the icy surface, and I fell on my butt, banging my injured arm.  
  
Biting my lip, I said on the verge of tears, "What do you want with me? You have everything I had." Poor Carenloth? Was she dead?  
  
Grabbing me, he said cheerfully as he pulled me up, "Well perhaps some one will pay to have you returned in one piece, as it were."  
  
Not completely sure of his Westron, I realized with a shiver, he had drunk the elven wine I had filched from the kitchens.  
  
Oh wonderful. A drunk, belligerent Loran.  
  
Yanking me away from the rocks by my injured arm insured I did nothing dramatic or stupid.  
  
Oh now what?  
  
Just as he pulled me harder, I tripped on the edge of the cloak and fell.  
  
Thwip! I heard the sound of an arrow and a deep groan from Loran who instantly dropped me.  
  
I cowered down, but suddenly looked up when I felt someone near me. I had heard no tell-tale crunching of snow. I looked up to see Lord Elrond holding his bow at his side, a quiver over his shoulder. Ignoring the moaning Loran for the moment, he carefully helped me up.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
I didn't know if I was or not, but I nodded and then looked at the fallen form of Loran, blood from the arrow in his shoulder staining the new snow red. I turned away with a shudder. "Thank you..I had no idea he'd be back here or I would have stayed in the camp."  
  
An eyebrow went up at that and I smiled. "Honest!"  
  
He smiled in return and then, adjusting the bow over one shoulder, he carefully lifted Loran in a fireman's hold.  
  
"That's it! That's how I cared Hennar!"  
  
"Is it now? We have no name for this. What did you call it?"  
  
"A fireman's hold."  
  
"An unusual name Marie for such a simple thing."  
  
I followed the elf lord, grabbing the dangling reins of Loran's tired horse as we passed, shaking my head, watching the blood drip on the snow as we trudged back to camp. Okay, while I trudged back to camp. He left no footsteps, even burdened as he was.  
  
When we reached camp, I tied up Loran's horse and pulled my rucksack off the saddle.  
  
Ah, the copy of Beren and Luthien was intact, thank God! And I was indeed right, all the elven wine was gone.  
  
Holding my arm carefully, I went over to where Elrond was calmly pulling his arrow out of Loran's right shoulder.  
  
Even drunk as a skunk, he hollered and yelled as if he was being skinned alive. I am sure a lot of what he said was very colorful curses. Even the elf lord raised his eyebrows at a few!  
  
My Westron of course, was not up to speed. Probably just as well.  
  
I helped where I could, bringing the elf lord supplies and keeping the water warm.  
  
Finally Lord Elrond had had enough and sent the drunk human to sleep.  
  
I sat back on my heels, shaking my head at the sprawled man, his mouth hanging slackly open, his shoulder neatly bandaged.  
  
"What a creep. You are being too nice to him."  
  
"I must admit his shouting was getting to be a bit much. A "creep?" Do you not mean a creeper?"  
  
Laughing I said, "No, just a creep, a monster, scum, a weasel, a----"  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
"All I see is an ol' softy of an elf lord who cannot bear to see anyone in pain."  
  
A corner of his mouth quirked up as he cleaned up his supplies. "As I said, he was getting rather tiresome with his yelling."  
  
"Sure, sure. I understand."  
  
As he put away his supplies, I pulled my/his cloak off and threw it over Loran. Arranging his limbs more comfortably, I turned and sat around the fire, hunched forward, protecting my arm, which was really, really throbbing at the moment. Creep!  
  
"So when is supper? I could eat a whole roast boar!"  
  
"A little more simmering should just about do it."  
  
"It smells really good."  
  
Elrond looked at me from across the fire, his eyes deep and dark. He tipped his head slightly and then stood up and came over to me.  
  
"Yes? Did you want your cloak back? I just threw it on Mr. Happypants there."  
  
Elrond laughed out loud ""Happypants?" Oh Marie, Old Dwarvish is so colorful!"  
  
I laughed too. I don't know what made me say that. Rubbing my arm, my eyes dropped to the cheery flames.  
  
I have to admit, it was nice indeed to be camping again with the elf lord. And no mountain avalanches to get caught in, not here in the foothills anyway. The snow was still falling slowly, the flakes hissing in the fire, though the big pine we were under kept most of the snow off.  
  
I looked up when I felt the weight of wool on my shoulders.  
  
"Won't you get cold?"  
  
He shook his head. "The fire will be enough for me."  
  
I clasped it tighter, shivering suddenly. My adrenaline was running out once more.  
  
He sat next to me again and gently untangled my arm out from under the cloak.  
  
"Come, let me see. You face is almost as white as the snow."  
  
I bit my lip. "But you just changed it."  
  
Shaking his head, he unwrapped the bandage, which was stained and I winced when I saw that the wound near my wrist was bleeding. It looked as if some of the stitches had popped.  
  
Tired suddenly, I automatically tried to jerk it away but he held it steady.  
  
"Marie, only two stitches have come undone. I will be finished before you know it."  
  
He carefully put my arm in my lap and I stared at it, my hunger suddenly fading away.  
  
Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!  
  
I sulked. It was going to hurt and I just didn't want to give him grief like old howler Loran.  
  
He put his satchel down by his boots and took out what he needed. I tried not to watch.  
  
Taking a folded cloth, he poured something from a large vial onto it. It was clear and had a very pungent unidentifiable odor.  
  
He placed the soaked cloth firmly on the area where the stitches had broken and I hissed at the coldness. And before I knew it, my wrist had gone numb.  
  
I looked up at him puzzled. "Just like that?"  
  
"Just like that." He took out a small spindle of thread, cut off a length and threaded a needle.  
  
Terrified, I watched in fascination.  
  
And he was right! I did not hurt. Felt really weird, but it did not hurt. And he was done in a few minutes. He put his supplies away (He is so meticulous of course) and then lay his hand on the wound, sending deep healing warmth into it.  
  
I sighed, becoming suddenly unknotted and was very relaxed by the time he had re-bandaged it.  
  
Once he had finished, he went over to the stew pot. "Are you a still hungry?"  
  
"Yes," I said, surprising myself, "I am."  
  
"Good, because we have plenty. Even enough for Loran there if he should waken."  
  
"But will he?" I pulled back in slight alarm.  
  
"No. He will sleep until morning."  
  
"Good, because well, he gives me the creeps."  
  
"He is a creep that gives you the creeps? I am afraid you have confused me utterly Marie."  
  
Shaking my head, I bit my lip, but couldn't stop myself and laughed at loud.  
  
"Oh never mind! Bring on the stew!"  
  
He complied. 


	12. Up close and personal with Loran

Once again, I was riding with the elf lord.  
  
This is not a bad thing.  
  
But I missed Carenloth and since the only person who knew her whereabouts was unconscious and tied to his horse, I wasn't going to find out soon.  
  
He didn't wake until we stopped for the midday meal.  
  
Elrond did not wake him. But I heard him groan as the elf lord was making tea and heating broth.  
  
Taking the water flask to him, I carefully tipped some water into his mouth, which he slobbered down.  
  
I really wanted to pour it all over his head and then hope it would freeze.  
  
It was a cold day. Pale grey sky, pale grey landscape, great plumes of steam from the horses and ourselves.  
  
"Wh-where am I?" Loran groaned hoarsely, trying to sit up.  
  
"You are tied to your horse, you ground squirrel." (Couldn't think of anything else in Westron quick enough!)  
  
"Why you bitch!" He struggled and then moaned when he felt his arrow wound.  
  
I jumped back from his anger and then shook my head.  
  
"Fine. See if I feed your sorry face."  
  
Lord Elrond came up behind me and I only knew because Loran blanched and struggled again.  
  
I whipped around and then smiled weakly. "Hello there."  
  
"Trouble Marie?"  
  
"No. No. The insect is just being rude." I replied in Sindarin. On purpose.  
  
Elrond smiled slightly. "Has he had some water?"  
  
"Yes. Some."  
  
"Do you wish more Loran?"  
  
"Not from you elf freak."  
  
"All right then." Elrond lay his hand on the man's forehead and he went unconscious.  
  
Wiping his hand on the edge of Loran's cloak, he said mildly, "The broth is ready."  
  
Smiling I followed him back to the fire.  
  
"Pleasant lad, isn't he?"  
  
Sighing, the elf lord looked heavenward.  
  
Grateful for the warm mug, I drank down to cups of broth and ate a piece of way bread. It made me feel sleepy and when it was time to mount up, I tried to keep my eyes open, but the warm soup and the warm elf lord worked against me, and I fell asleep.  
  
Evening found us down in a dell surrounded by rocks and a few stunted oaks.  
  
Feeling rested, I slipped off Rhean and went back to check on Loran. He was awake and his slightly blood-shot eyes glared at me fiercely.  
  
Oh, I guess he was going to be pleasant again.  
  
"Thirsty?"  
  
He said nothing. Shrugging, I walked away and went and helped Elrond as much as I could, set up the camp. At least unrolling our blankets and picking up pieces of wood nearby.  
  
My arm was still numb and weak, but I could wiggle my fingers some.  
  
Elrond patted it when he finished changing the dressing.  
  
"It is healing fine Marie."  
  
I stared at the clean linen. "Ah, but if I was elvish, this would already be gone"  
  
"No, not quite. Actually you heal quickly for an edain."  
  
I laughed. "It's probably the healer my lord! Or maybe the food!"  
  
Smiling he got up and poured himself some more tea.  
  
We were enjoying a second cup of tea, when we both heard Loran groan. I was about to up, but Elrond put a hand to my shoulder and he went and dealt with the insect.  
  
Elrond took the water flask and gave our nasty companion some water.  
  
He returned and took a corner of lembas and fed it to a clearly unhappy Loran.  
  
When he finished, he went to the spring and washed his hands.  
  
"All settled for the night?"  
  
"No I shall have to let him relieve himself."  
  
"You want me to stand guard?"  
  
"Thank you Marie, I shall manage on my own."  
  
Nodding I hunched down into my cloak. It had gotten even more cold.  
  
I wondered idly if it was going to snow again.  
  
Tired, I sat watching the fire, my thoughts wandered a million miles away.  
  
What was happening in my world? Or was that no longer my world? Would I ever return? And if I did, what would it be like? Years gone by? A few moments or days? No time at all? Suddenly the taste of a Coke filled my mouth.  
  
That made tears come to my eyes: All this sealed up behind some magic wall..no Elrond, no Rivendell? No adventures?  
  
Wiping my eyes, I heard the sound of small rocks falling and I turned to look towards where Loran and Elrond were.  
  
Seemed like a lot of movement over there. I grabbed my dagger, which Elrond had put aside intending to sharpen it.  
  
I moved closer to the horse and then saw, that Loran was struggling with Elrond!  
  
That little.weasel!!  
  
I ran up with my dagger, intending to run the despicable human through. He had dirtied the soul of Middle Earth for long enough.  
  
Whoa!! Where did that come from?? I am not usually a blood-thirsty woman!! And I have never contemplated killing anyone, except intellectually.  
  
But he was giving the elf lord grief!  
  
I cautiously moved around where the two were struggling.  
  
Peering hard, I determined which one was Loran and dove into the fray. But before my blade could make contact---he bolted and Elrond fell on his rump.  
  
I helped him up and untangled the rope Loran had thrown over Elrond.  
  
The minute the elf was free, he took off after the fleeing human. I started to run but realized I didn't have the night vision the elf lord had and stopped in frustration.  
  
Damn. Staring into the dark I shook my head. Lord Elrond should just let the idiot go. Maybe the rest of the wolf pack would like him for dinner.  
  
Slapping the elven blade against my thigh, I slowly went back to the fire, all thoughts of sleep having fled. But I held onto the blade and tried to watch in all directions. You never know, the bastard might try to circle back.  
  
Well, duhhhhh! That's just what he did. I mean, we had the food and the horses and all.  
  
Damn it! He threw a rock and beaned me good again. Thank goodness I didn't fall into the fire, but slumped sideways.  
  
When I came to, I was laying on the ground. Only a few minutes could have passed. I brought a hand to my head and slowly sat up.  
  
Looking around, I was about to get up, when, with a rush, Loran came and grabbed me around the throat, having picked up my dagger in the process. He started to drag me towards the horses and I tried to pull free, but he brought the blade to my throat and I could feel the cold metal slicing into my skin.  
  
"That is far enough Loran. Let Marie go and you may have your horse back and ride where you will." Elrond said calmly coming into the firelight, his face cold and serious. I saw the glitter of metal in his hand.  
  
"If I do that, you'll just hunt me down."  
  
"I will let you go. I will not hunt you any further." Of course, what would stop him from sending out archers?  
  
I struggled to bite Loran's hand, but I couldn't get around the blade at my throat.  
  
"No! I need her as a hostage! If I let her go, I am a dead man."  
  
I tried kicking the scum. He ignored me.  
  
"You are a dead man any way you look at it Loran."  
  
Faster than the eye could see, a flash of silver gleamed and Loran dropped to the ground, his blade slicing me deeper as he fell.  
  
But his arm dropped and I rolled off of him and turned to stare at him.  
  
Elrond had caught him neatly in the throat and as I stood there in shock, he coughed his last in a gout of blood. A lot of it got all over me and I turned in horror and staggered away.  
  
Bringing a hand to my throat, I collapsed to my knees and lost my supper in the dirt.  
  
Shivering, I crawled away from the body and the elf lord who was calmly removing his dagger, perfunctorily checking the dead man's pulse, and cleaning the blade on the edge of Loran's cloak.  
  
Loran was dead!  
  
I had never seen a dead person before!  
  
Pulling myself up against the log near the fire, I continued to stare at the dead man.  
  
Elrond came up to me and removed my hand from my throat frowning. He helped me up and led me to my pile of blankets. I just let him. I couldn't think past the fact Loran was dead, and Elrond, my nice humorous elf lord had done it calmly.  
  
I shuddered again taken by a chill as I lay down. Finally my eyes latched onto his trying to see what he felt..all I could see was the same warm expression he always had for me. As if nothing untoward had happened. I wanted to say something in my confusion but I fell asleep.  
  
Water.  
  
I heard the sound of water chuckling over rocks, making me very thirsty.  
  
I could feel my throat all stiff with bandages. (surely, the elf lord was running out of linen!)  
  
I was lying near the campfire. I desperately needed to relieve myself and I staggered up and almost fell, but I stopped myself on a nearby boulder.  
  
The light was all different and it was not the dell with the spring..where.Loran.had.been killed.  
  
By Elrond.  
  
Shuddering again, I noticed Rhean and Loran's horse cropping dry grass near the water's edge.  
  
No elf lord visible.  
  
Sighing, I went and did what I needed to do and stumbling back to my cloak, I wrapped myself up again.  
  
But I could not sleep anymore.  
  
I knew intellectually Loran had asked for death. I would have killed him too if he had had the elf lord in such a hold. He had made it abundantly clear he was slim mold of the highest order with no compunction about hurting people to get what he wanted.  
  
I guess I just didn't expect to see anyone killed right in front of me! (all right: in BACK of me!) By Elrond!  
  
But this was a bit rougher world here and decisions had to be made and acted upon quickly.  
  
A mug of tea stood near my head when I turned to glance at the fire when it crackled suddenly. The tea was cold but I was thirsty and drank it anyway.  
  
Uncharacteristically, I was hoping it was a sleeping draught.  
  
But it wasn't,  
  
My headache went away though.  
  
I just stared at the grey sky. Oh, damn it! I wished I had more God- given sense than a goose! I should have never, NEVER left Rivendell.  
  
Look what had happened!  
  
A man had been KILLED! And I was once again wrapped up in bandages, a victim of my own idiocy.  
  
While mulling over my miserable thoughts like a piece of tasteless gristle, Lord Elrond walked back into camp, his bow and quiver over one shoulder, carrying two small birds. They sort of looked like pheasant, but they had shorter tails.  
  
I was frightened! I quickly smiled at Elrond as he went to the other side of the fire and lay the birds on a rock.  
  
Coming up to me, I couldn't stop myself and I cringed away as he made to touch me.  
  
"Marie, I am not going to hurt you." He stopped and looked at me in concern.  
  
"I-I know that. I do. I, I am just.sorry, I am not feeling well. Sorry." Dumb thing to say to a healer, but I couldn't think of anything else.  
  
He hunkered down at my side and stared at me a minute. I stared back at him, leery of him. And I knew he wasn't going to do anything, but, but I was afraid. He had killed Loran so easily. And the feeling of his hot blood made me pinch my shoulders together.  
  
"Marie. You are frightened. Of me."  
  
I nodded almost imperceptibly but he caught the movement.  
  
As he brought a hand to my face, I closed my eyes.  
  
He just brushed the hair off my face and then his hand slipped down to my throat and it lay there a moment as he sent healing energy into the wound, which really helped with the ache and stiffness.  
  
When he lifted his hand, I opened my eyes, but his expression was unreadable. I swallowed nervously. He put a hand to my shoulder and then stood and went to the other side of the fire and began to pluck and clean the birds for dinner.  
  
I watched him for awhile trying to sort through my feelings, but the heat of the fire (and perhaps the tea after all) made me tired and I closed my eyes and slept again.  
  
A knife! It was coming straight for me! Glittering with the angry orange light of a big campfire and there was the leering face of Loran behind it! I brought up my hands and tried to fend off the horror, but it wouldn't stop. I tried to scream, but I was gagged and I could not get anything out!  
  
I struggled harder and then I found myself being held close and a soothing voice in my ear. My struggles settled down and shuddering, I relaxed and opened my eyes.  
  
I was propped up against the elf lord, who had wrapped his arms around me to keep from hurting myself.  
  
Gasping, I awoke completely.  
  
He said quietly, "Sh, Marie, you were having a bad dream. It is all right now."  
  
Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "But you killed him! You killed Loran!"  
  
"Yes, I did. He was going to kill you. I could see the madness of death in his eyes."  
  
Shuddering at his calm words, I looked out into the campfire sightlessly.  
  
"He, you did it so fast and I.and all that blood."  
  
Finally tears came and I started sobbing out all my fear and uneasiness. He said nothing but held me.  
  
"I-I've never seen any one killed before. I have never been-been dragged around and-and.tied up.And I tho-thought I was helping out Hennar. All I did wa-was get a man killed. Oh my God!" I buried my face in his cloak.  
  
He rubbed my back and said nothing further.  
  
I settled down finally, tired, but thirsty.  
  
Elrond lifted me away from him to look down at me. Smiling slightly he just shook his head. "My world is just different than yours Marie and takes different skills to handle. This is the way things are here. And you have been working so hard to fit in. And doing an admirable job. But every now and again, something comes up and trips you, sometimes literally and reminds you how new all this still is for you."  
  
He hugged me and then got up, laying me back. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"I am very thirsty. Only a little hungry." I yawned like a cave.  
  
"I am roasting mountain hens and there is roasted potatoes as well."  
  
"All right." I yawned and sat up. He handed me his little flask of miruvor and I took a healthy swallow of it, made my eyes water. But I felt a lot better.  
  
He went back to the other side of the fire and turned the birds on a stick. Suddenly, they smelled wonderful and my stomach growled. He smiled down into the coals as he turned the potatoes.  
  
I was tired and did not say much the rest of the evening. I was still trying to deal with Loran's death and it was hard to square away in my mind.  
  
As I drank some tea, I glanced across at Elrond, the fire shining in his hair and sparkling in his eyes as he tidied up around the fire.  
  
I had not told him the other reason I had left Rivendell: to release him from his care of me.  
  
And I did not know what to do about it now, dinged up as I was.  
  
I went to sleep with a heavy heart. 


	13. and back again

It was spitting cold rain when I woke up, which made all my various ills ache and put me in a terrific mood.

The elf lord handed me breakfast once I got up and going. But I only sort of push it around because I wasn't too hungry and I couldn't smell because of my cold and I really wanted to curl up in a BED, no blankets and capes on the cold ground....

"How much further to Rivendell?" I finally asked as we cleaned up camp.

"If the weather does not worsen, three days."

I nodded and folded up the last of the blankets one-handed. It was slow but I got it done. I didn't want to be a complete stick in the mud.

But well, it was raining so mud was hard to avoid. I wanted to try riding Loran's horse and the elf lord let me. I did okay for a while, but the cold made my bad arm useless and my good arm got tired and so by the midday meal I was half-asleep in the saddle and miserable.

All I wanted was the hot broth he heated up. I did not even get down from the horse because I knew I'd just be dead to the world if I got down anywhere near a horizontal surface.

But of course, he wanted to change the dressings and it was easier for him to do the one on my throat if I lay down and so I did...

And when I woke up damn it, it was late afternoon and he decided we might as well stay put as the tent was already set up.

It was after supper and the winter twilight had descended and left the day in darkness. Rain dripped off the edge of the tent overhang and the fire burned cheerily in spite of the damp.

I watched Lord Elrond as he sharpened my dagger and finally asked hoarsely, "What did you do with the body?"

"I made a cairn and said a prayer hoping he would find peace in the halls of his ancestors."

"That is more than I would have done. I would have let the carrion eaters get him."

Elrond shook his head, his eyes catching sparks as he looked at me slightly smiling. "Marie you talk more harsh than you are. You would have probably made a cairn and said a prayer as well. You are not heartless."

I looked at him and rubbed my nose, embarrassed. Well, I would have thought seriously about it.

"Okay, you are right." I shivered anyway. Hollasfar had been nuts...but Loran, Loran I believe had been truly evil.

"I know I am right. You may come from a vastly different place than Middle Earth Marie, but I know your heart is good and you always strive to do the right thing."

Amazed by this revelation, I just smiled back at him and lay back down looking at the fire. I coughed a few times and slowly went to sleep, the sound of the whetstone skirling along my elven blade the last thing I heard.

The next morning, still feeling yucky despite tea and hot cereal, I wanted to get going. Me dragging this trip out because I was feeling bad, was idiocy. I could hold on until we got to Rivendell and then I could 

collapse with a clear conscience!

And this morning, because the rain had not let up, I was really cold and achy and so I let the elf lord haul me up in front of him and spent the day half awake watching the wet landscape go by.

He only gave the horses short rests and I, hoping that we could make up lost time, remained as cheerful as I could manage and kept any grousing to a minimum. But I caught myself nodding off a few times during the day.

The next few days, as it remained rather wet and cold, slowed down my energy quite a bit.

Elrond did what he could but we both knew that just getting somewhere that was consistently warm and dry was going to improve things immeasurably.

My throat was actually the least of the problems as it seemed to be healing up well, but the deepest wound on my arm kept draining and even I could tell the elf lord was a bit worried. Every time we took a break he'd wrap his hands around it and send healing into it. 

I think it helped to keep it from getting worse, but I just assumed it was slightly infected and the constant jostling around just didn't help. 

Though by the end of our trip, he had bound the arm against me in a tight sling to keep it from moving as much as possible.

When we came over the high gorge wall from the northeast that was our last barrier before reaching the Last Homely House, I was very relieved, to say the least.

I was riding with the elf lord now as I was just exhausted all the time...and he had to wake me up to show me we'd arrived.

I was so glad I inadvertently said coughing, "Home! I am so glad to see the Bruinen and the House again!" 

Lord Elrond just chuckled behind me.

Even in my half-aware state, I realized I had just called Rivendell, "home."

It _was_ my home, wasn't it?

So the last twenty minutes or so as we went down the steep trail, I sat leaning back against the elf lord thinking of how I had felt when I left, what, 10 days ago? Two weeks? (My sense of time passing was really getting to be quite elvish).

I had left in a flurry of determination to be free and to help Hennar by finding her parents and/or Loran.

I found Loran and he got killed and I got mangled...status quo for ol' Marie.

I sighed deeply.

Elrond asked quietly, "Are you all right Marie?"

"I am fine my lord, just really tired and I am looking forward to a bath."

"A bath might be a little difficult right now with your arm. Perhaps I will send someone to help you sponge off."

"Don't be silly! Of course I can bathe myself. If I cannot use the bathing chamber, surely a big tub or pan will work. I can take my time and be careful."

"All right."

When we entered the courtyard, many elves came out to greet the elf lord's safe return, the foremost being his sons.

Elladan took me from his father and looking at me with a big smile, he said as we headed off to my room, "I see Ada found you but not in one piece it seems."

"No, " I said tiredly. "I found Loran and he turned out to be a worse monster than we thought. Your father had to ah, kill him."

Elladan's face went still and he looked at me and then shook his head. "I am sorry for that then Marie. Hennar has asked about you and has mentioned Loran's possible arrival as if it might improve things."

"Well, I think his death actually HAS improved things. At least for her."

"Well, we shall see."

I coughed a few times, falling silent.

When we reached my room, I was so grateful to be set down on my bed, I just flopped back.

Elladan looked at me, "Are you all right? Can I get you anything?"

"I just need hot water in a tub or a big pan so I can wash myself. Your father doesn't think I should use the bathing room yet." I then pointed to my tightly bandaged arm. "Do you think you could at least get me out of the sling, so I can wash a little easier?"

"Certainly." He came up to me and gently untied the sling his father had made and carefully lowered my arm, which was tight and a little sore. But there you go.

"All right?" 

I nodded and he left.

_Ahhh_. A nice warm bath by the lit fireplace, in my room in Rivendell. I took my time and washed myself thoroughly. 

Washing my hair was a bit hard with one hand, but I did the best I could and then dried off, sitting on a big towel in front of the fireplace.

And how silly. I guess I was so used to falling asleep in front of a campfire, once I dried off, I was so exhausted, I curled up in my damp towels and went to sleep, smiling no doubt at the wonderful faint scent of lilac or lavender in the cloth beneath my cheek, which ever it was.

I still can't tell them apart.

I woke because the elf lord had picked me up and was settling me back in the covers.

Yawning, I smiled at him. "Hi. It's good to be home, isn't it? Had a bath and everything. Feel wonderful, except for the arm and the cold."

"Yes, it is good to be home." He felt my forehead and felt along side my jaw.

"Well, there is no fever at least. As for your arm," He picked it up carefully and then held it to send that healing warmth through it. "I am afraid, I am going to have to clean and re-suture it. Working by the campfire was not the optimum situation."

"Okay. Right now?"

"No, tomorrow will be soon enough." He sat a minute looking at me, his face calm and assessing. I looked back at him. I do so like looking at him.

"Marie, are you happy here? Do you miss your land and people?"

I blinked at him, surprised at his question....but then again...

"Funny you should ask that, my lord." I leaned back in the pillows and glanced around my room, the firelight glinting off the floor, and reflecting in a vase of fresh flowers at my bedside. Hearing the soft patter of rain and the fountain, mingling their music.

And the elf lord sitting on the edge of my bed looking at me warmly.

"Only sometimes do I miss my home. I have been so busy doing things here that I have never done at home." I lifted my arm. "And getting into scrapes as you put it, because it is SO different here."

I looked past him sightlessly. "I miss my family sometimes, and I wonder what happened with Val, the friend of mine who helped me get here. Have I been gone a long time, or will no time at all be lost if I ever return?"

My eyes latched onto his again. "I do wonder every now and again if I will ever return to my world."

My eyes dropped to my familiar quilt. "But I do not know that I want to."

Lord Elrond tipped my head up. "But if you do return, remember, you always will have a home here, and welcome."

Nodding, I swallowed a sudden lump in my throat. I was not ready to go.

Or was I?

Shaking my head slightly, I yawned again and realized how tired I was.

Elrond smiled and stood, adjusting the quilt under my chin slightly.

"Sleep well Marie. I will see you in the morning."

"Okay."

He bent and kissed me on the forehead and I drifted off, the rustle of his silk robe the last thing I heard.

I was going to get up and go see Hennar, but my cold just made me want to curl up under my quilt and sleep.

I only got up to get some water and use the bathroom. I noticed a mug of tea next to my bed and smiling slightly, I drank it down. And I allowed myself to make a face.

Flinging the quilt over me, I went back to sleep.

The elf lord was feeling my throat again when I awoke again. My throat felt kind of sore, but not as bad as before.

As a matter of fact, the inside of my throat was bothering me more.

"Can I have some more tea?" I asked hoarsely.

See, I must have been sick, I was actually _asking_ for tea!

He turned and lifted the mug already there on the bedside table and helped me drink it down. It had a thick syrupy strange flavor....

"Oh wait!! Is this the syrup of poppy stuff?' I tried to sit up, but hadn't the energy.

"Yes, Marie. I said I was going to re-suture your arm today."

"Okay, that's right." I shivered inadvertently. "Does it take long to 

work? I wanted to see Hennar today."

"You can see her this evening. The two of you can have dinner together."

I nodded yawning.

He bent and gathered me up. "Wow..." I yawned again and lay my head against his shoulder. "..stuff works fast. Faster than last time."

"It's the correct dosage this time." I heard the rumble of his laughter in his chest. My head was beginning to feel strange as he walked down the corridor to his surgery.

I was a little bit afraid, not having had a wonderful time the last time I was in there...but I was so tired. I yawned again, which turned into a cough.

He entered his surgery and lay me on the table. He left and in moments came back, removed the small pillow my head was on and replaced it with a bigger pillow so I was propped up more.

I watched as he laid out his supplies.

And then I had a thought.

"How come...._yawn_....you just don't send me to sleep like you always do? Why the-the poppy...syrup....stuff."

My eyes were drooping.

He smiled as he lay out some clean linen. "I can send you to sleep easily enough, but I can do little about the pain. Hence the syrup of poppy, which also aids in keeping you in deep sleep as well."

Well, it was working. I was beginning to feel numb and disconnected. 

The elf lord lay my bandaged arm out and began to unwrap it.

I yawned again and felt myself drifting into darkness. It was a little bit vertiginous. Different than last time. I was feeling a bit dizzy, as if I was dropping.

A warm hand lay across my eyes...

.....and with a thump, I hit the floor hard......

__

This then, concludes A Winter's Interlude.......Thanks so much for plowing through all this!! I had a wonderful time indulging myself here!

I shall be writing more Marie...never you fear.

I have plans for the third section of this tale....an angst-fest a-go-go....

In the meantime, I shall be soon posting a little R-rated business concerning Marie and Elrond for those who wanted the two of them to get **friendlier**....and perhaps, you'll be amused! (Thanks Lassar for the idea!!)


End file.
